The Escape
by kellyb321
Summary: Kurt moves into a new apartment after his promotion at work gives him the funds to do so. Apparently the landlord neglected to tell him about some of the features of his new digs...namely the obnoxiously loud and rowdy idiot upstairs and the late night visitor to his bedroom window in need of a helping hand...and maybe a bit more.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

Friday, 10:37 pm

And of course the elevator wasn't working yet. Of course not.

Longest. Week. Ever.

Like. EVER. Moving was a bitch and Kurt swore he'd never do it again. Why in God's name he thought he'd be able to pull off a move while this project was going on he'd never know. But it was Friday night, he'd been in the apartment since the previous Sunday morning, and he finally had a night to sleep and a morning where the alarm wouldn't go off. Sweet, splendid sleep.

Almost as a testament to how tired and out of it he was, Kurt dragged his $350 leather bag across the threshold after finally fiddling enough with the lock on the damn door that it opened. He'd have to talk to the landlord about that…tomorrow. Not tonight. Tonight was for sleeping. Tomorrow was soon enough. Late tomorrow…when he finally woke up. Maybe even Sunday. Sunday sounded good, too.

He slung his bag onto the couch and plopped down beside it, leaning back briefly, knowing very well that if he so much as paused during a blink for too long he'd fall asleep in his clothing on the couch. That just wouldn't do. With a deep sigh, he sat up, opened the bag of food still in his hand, and laid it all out on the coffee table in front of him. Burrito, chips, salsa, guacamole. Eat. Change into something comfortable. Sleep. For days maybe? It sounded good. His project was finished after 4 months of overtime, every night, sometimes on the weekends. He'd done it. The photos were being edited, the boxes were packed and shipped, his part was done and he could finally relax. Finally. Holy shit, he was tired as hell.

He surveyed the room as he chewed slowly, barely enough energy for even that much effort, and saw all the boxes still laying around that he'd been picking through to survive the week. Something would have to be done about that as well. But that wouldn't happen tonight. No, not tonight. The only thing happening to night was sleep. Period. End of story. And that ass-hat upstairs better keep it down.

Arms barely able to move, Kurt gave up on eating, rolled the foil back around his burrito and slipped it back into the bag. Tomorrow. He'd finish it tomorrow. _Sorry Chipotle, but sleep is more important right now._

1:03 am

The rattle of the fire escape woke Kurt from a sound sleep and he let out a string of expletives to rival any sailor ever born. What the actual hell was going on? He removed the soft, foam earplugs from his ears and sat up groggily, staring at the ceiling and wishing he could see through it. He didn't know who lived above him, but he hated them. Hated. It was a strong word, but it applied. The guy was a loud ass drunk who tended to come home at all hours, totally lit, and then yell at someone else, or multiple someone's, when they weren't partying hard enough. Two nights during the week, already, there'd been a party going on until all hours of the morning…on week nights! Savages…

Then Kurt heard a clinking sound and realized it wasn't the fire escape which had woken him, it was the clinking sound. Glancing around, his eyes landed on the window in the bedroom and he saw him. Crouching down, so far that he looked like a child, was a boy…a man…someone with a mop of dark, curly hair. He was looking at Kurt through the window, an apologetic look on his face which was mostly hidden in the dark. What the hell….

Kurt sat up quickly, glanced down to make sure he'd pulled some flannel pants on before falling into bed, and strode to the window with murder on his mind. He quickly raised the window and days of frustration poured out as soon as his lips parted.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Do you know what time it is? Why the ever loving HELL are you on my fire escape and tapping on my window at this time of night? Hmmm? Don't just sit there looking like a kicked puppy, answer me. I'm tired, I've worked my freaking ASS OFF for months on a God damned project that's finally finished and all I wanted to do was come home and sleep tonight. Is that too much to ask for? Is it? I suppose it is, because whoever lives above me, and that includes you by proxy, I assume, whoever it is has to make enough noise to raise the damn dead. I've had to resort to ear plugs. Do you SEE these?" Kurt grumbled, holding out the foam plugs. "Yes, I blame you. It has to be you. I'm on the third floor, you're on the fourth floor aren't you? You have to be, because the fire escape is only on three and four. What the hell? Say something!" Kurt bellowed. The poor boy…man…just stared, mouth agape. He wasn't sure what to say, if anything, and moving…well, right now moving from his crouching spot wasn't an option.

"I'm…..sorry?" He finally squeaked, the sound coming out as barely a whisper, actually, and Kurt was momentarily flustered. He was expecting something sassy, something bitchy…

"You're sorry. Well awesome. I'm sorry, too. Sorry I moved into this building with people who don't sleep or respect their fellow tenants. No wonder the rent was so affordable. This is asinine. What ARE you doing on the fire escape?"

"I…um…I was in the shower and they thought it would be funny to uh…because he has company, and…I don't really like being there when those people are around, they're rather…intimidating, actually, and they're all drunk or high or something and I guess they have some crazy, sick sense of humor because uh…they threw my um…" the boy spluttered, unable to meet Kurt's eyes.

"Spit it out, Curly, I haven't got all night," Kurt said, no hint of sympathy in his eyes at all.

"My clothes. They threw my clothes out the window and locked me in the bedroom…I climbed out to grab what I could and the window latched and then the wind—" He paused, seeing Kurt's look of utter disinterest. "I'll just climb back up and wait for him to unlock the window. Eventually he'll remember I'm in the room…and now locked out here. I'm sorry I woke you…" the boy said, leaving the last word hanging, clearly expecting Kurt to give his name.

"Kurt. I'm Kurt. Are you telling me they locked you out on the fire escape…without your clothing?"

The boy didn't answer right away, clearly embarrassed, then nodded his head as he bit his lip.

" 'm sorry to have bothered you. I just thought if I could come through and maybe get up to the door, I could sneak in while he wasn't paying attention or when he passed out and get to my room and….I'll go. I can see you're tired. I'm sorry." The boy cast his eyes down, clearly embarrassed, and Kurt let his shoulders fall on a deep sigh.

"Come on. Come on in. Do what you need to do. It's windy out tonight and with this damn drizzle I don't want your death on my conscience."

The boy's eyes lit up and his grin was infectious.

"Seriously? You'll let me come through? Oh em gee, thanks, man. I can't tell you—" he began, then paused when he realized if he stood up to climb in, his junk would be right in Kurt's face.

"You can't tell me what?" Kurt asked, eyebrows raised.

"Um…ok, so I know this is weird and all that, but…do you think maybe you could um…do you maybe have a towel or a sheet or something I can…um…use? Borrow?"

Kurt glanced down, following the boy's glance and saw a pair of bright pink boxer briefs hanging precariously from the street lamp below them. He resisted the urge to laugh only because he was so tired he was afraid even that little bit of energy expenditure would send him toppling to the ground.

With a sigh, Kurt turned, grabbed a towel off the handle of his bathroom door and then strode back over to the boy and handed it to him.

"Thanks, man, you're a life saver, I swear. I really owe you one, ok? I mean if there's ever anything I can do to repay you…"

"Hmmm, how about you come in here, use the door and ask your friends up there to keep it down to a low roar, hmm?" Kurt asked, eyebrows high enough on his head to look humorous. When the guy began to move around, Kurt had the decency to avert his eyes until he wrapped the towel around him.

"Oh, yeah, I'll uh…I don't think they'll listen to me, much, if at all, but I'll uh…ok," he said, looking a little…was he frightened? Kurt tried to see his face clearly, but the room was dark and the kid had turned his face away, looking down at the floor again. "Please um…Kurt…please don't call the cops. If he gets kicked out…" he paused, then must have thought better of it and fiddled with the towel in his hands.

"I wasn't going to call the cops. Should I call the cops?" Kurt asked then, unsure why that had even come up. Wait, what?

The boy blushed and adjusted the towel tightly around himself again before climbing in the window and pausing. "What?" Kurt asked when he stopped and just stood still in the bedroom.

"Uh…I don't just wanna walk through your apartment uninvited," he said bashfully.

"Oh, yeah…ok." Kurt turned and led him through the dark apartment, suddenly wishing he'd left a lamp on or something so he could get a better look at this boy…well, man…he could clearly see that now. He was a young man, though, maybe Kurt's own age or younger.

"Ok, um…Kurt, thanks again!" The guy said as he stepped out the front door of Kurt's apartment.

"Oh! Hey, do you have a name? You know, in case I happen to see you in the hallways or something?" Kurt asked, a bit of a blush on his cheeks as he checked out the guy's body when he turned back. Here in the hallway, with the light actually illuminating him, the guy wasn't half bad. Hmmm…nice. Broad shoulders tapered to a slim waist and not too much hair on his chest. His ass though…oh my God, his ass under that towel. Fantastic.

"I'm Blaine," the guy smiled, then turned to head through the door and up the stairs at the end of the hallway, offering a quick wave as he disappeared to sprint up the steps.

Just then, Kurt heard a loud crash from above and booming, angry voices. Was Blaine headed into that fray? That scared looking boy he'd just sent down the hallway in only a towel? Those were the people who'd locked him out on the fire escape in the wind and rain and Kurt sent him back up to that?

Without a second thought, Kurt turned to his door and nearly ripped it open, sprinting down the hall toward the door to the stairwell. Throwing the door open he glanced up the steps to see if he could see Blaine, but he was nowhere in sight. At the top of the dark stairs the door to the next floor opened and the yelling got louder as if they'd spilled out of the apartment and into the hallway…and clearly almost into the stairwell. Where was Blaine?

A movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention and he saw, tucked behind the stairs, the bright blue towel he'd given to Blaine just minutes before.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered, not wanting anyone above him to hear him. Blaine stuck his head around the steel stairs, eyes wide and clearly scared, and shook his head madly at Kurt, glancing up at the voices getting louder and louder above them. He mouthed the words "Go away! Quickly!" to Kurt and waved his hand at him frantically.

"Not without you," Kurt whispered, not even knowing if the boy heard him, then strode over, grabbed Blaine's arm and made a run down the hall when the footsteps on the stairs began to descend. Just as Kurt's door closed, he heard the stairwell door slam open and he breathed a sigh of relief. They were in Kurt's apartment. They were safe.

"You didn't have to do that, you know?" Blaine said softly, still clutching the towel.

"What the hell goes on up there?"

"It's better if you don't know," Blaine said quietly.

"Are you involved in something illegal, Blaine?"

"Me? Oh my God, no. I don't…no. I'm not. I can't speak for the rest of them, though. That's why he's mad…why he locked me out. I won't…I'm not like them. His girlfriend is a friend of mine…he's letting me stay there. My roommate, Jeff, wasn't paying our rent, despite the fact that I was paying my half to him, and we got kicked out. I had nowhere to go and Matt's letting me stay up there. As soon as I save enough I'm gonna move out, but for now…" Blaine trailed off, unable to meet Kurt's eyes.

"Blaine, I don't know a whole lot about this building yet, but I do know that it doesn't sound safe for you to be there tonight."

"Well, for now it's all I've got. Everything I own is in that bedroom upstairs. All of my other stuff was gone when I got back to my old apartment and found the door slammed in my face and the lock changed. It is what it is for now."

"No….for now you'll put these on…" Kurt said, striding into his room and grabbing an old pair of yoga pants from his drawer. "And then you'll sleep here. I can't, in good conscience, send you back up there tonight. I'm assuming he's better when he's sobered up?"

"Yeah…he's….yeah. I mean, I guess. Why are you doing this?" Blaine asked.

"Because I'm so tired I could sleep for a year, and if I send you back up there I'll worry all night and I won't sleep a wink."

"I could rob you blind the minute you close your eyes."

"I like to think I'm a better judge of character than that. But the truth is, at this point, I'm so God damned tired I wouldn't even care. All I want to do is sleep right now. I'm sorry I don't have a bed to offer you yet…I mean, I have it, it's just in pieces in the other room. I haven't had time to unpack and set things to rights, you know? First week here and all that." Kurt strode into the spare bedroom and rifled through a box, grabbing two flat sheets before tossing them to Blaine. "If you feel the need to rob me blind, then go for it. Otherwise, there's a blanket on the back of the sofa if you need it. I'll see you in the morning, Blaine."

With that, Kurt turned on his heel and walked away. Blaine spread a sheet out, flopped down on the sofa and grabbed the crocheted afghan hanging on the back of it and wriggled around until he was comfy, then covered up. This beat the hell out of the pile of old clothes and blankets he'd been sleeping on for the last month.

"Your apartment and everything in it is safe tonight, Kurt," he said quietly. "Except for whatever is in this bag…" He added, sitting up and digging in to Kurt's leftovers that still sat on the coffee table. "Hell yeah, Chipotle, and it's still almost warm." Blaine grinned and dug in. He hadn't eaten all day and he wasn't picky.

* * *

Kurt woke to the sun hitting him smack dab in the face and he squinted, nearly blind, trying to see the clock. What the holy hell? Seriously? He'd slept until 3:30 in the afternoon. He'd never done that in his life. Ever. Rolling over onto his back he stretched, hearing his body crack and pop. His belly did a low rumble and he was instantly aware of how hungry he was. Had he put that Chipotle back in the fridge last night? It would have to do…not much else to choose from in the apartment.

With a sigh, Kurt swung his legs out of bed and put his feet on the floor, expecting to hit the cold hardwood and momentarily surprised to find the throw rug there that he didn't recall unpacking. That was odd, but not nearly as important as getting to the bathroom and then finding food. He staggered into the bathroom, saw that the dark circles under his eyes had faded some. Thank you, God, for good sleep. After peeing, showering and brushing his teeth he decided to forego shaving for the moment and just rubbed some product through his hair to tame it a bit. Feeling marginally better, Kurt strode into the living room and on into the kitchen. Somewhere, in one of these boxes, there had to be a coffee maker. He was certain of it…and counting on it. But there was a problem…a very obvious problem. The boxes were gone.

What the hell? Where were—

"Oh no. NO no no no no…no!" Kurt grumbled, glancing at the empty couch where Blaine had flopped the night before but was nowhere to be seen at the moment. The sheets were nicely folded and stacked at the end of the sofa and the blanket was hung over the back of the sofa as well. Had Blaine... His thought process was interrupted by the fact that he spotted quite a few cardboard boxes flattened and stacked neatly up against the brick wall near the front door. Two full boxes sat in front of them, effectively holding the flattened ones hostage between them and the wall. Kurt cocked his head sideways and looked around the apartment. What in the world?

At first glance he wasn't even sure what to make of things. He'd staggered out of his bedroom barely paying attention to where he was going, but now that he was wide awake and paying attention it was obvious what had happened. Grinning, he began opening cabinets and smiling even wider. Blaine. It could only have been him. Blaine had unpacked his boxes, obviously wiped down the inside of the cabinets and placed all of his things inside. What Kurt found even odder was that Blaine had put the plates right where Kurt would have put them…same with the glasses, the silverware and the pots and pans. And there, with pride of place, was his super expensive coffee maker sitting on the counter just waiting for him…with a line of bright pink post it notes stuck to it.

 _Kurt,_

 _Thank you so much for allowing me to stay last night. Things upstairs were a little awkward, to say the least, and you kept me from a night of sleeping up against my bedroom door to keep people out. I'm sorry I woke you, though, and I hope you can forgive me for that._

 _I tried to help you settle in a little. I noticed you moving in over the weekend and clearly you haven't had much time to unpack. I hope I did ok. I kinda put things where I thought they might go._

 _Thanks again, Kurt. You're a life saver!_

 _Blaine_

 _PS – I'll bring the towel and your pants back as soon as I have time to do laundry._

Kurt stared around the apartment with a grin bordering on a smirk and shook his head in amusement. His books were unpacked and on the bookshelf which, previously, hadn't even been assembled. His desk was against the far wall, the same wall the door was on, and the boxes labeled "office" were sitting next to it or on top of it. Every kitchen box was emptied and the contents were either in a drawer or cabinet. One cabinet was clearly empty except for a bag of coffee grounds, a box of tea bags and a few cans he'd brought in the move.

Turning around, Kurt found all of his magnets on the refrigerator and under one was a $10 bill with another pink post it which read: I ate your Chipotle. Sorry, man. I was starving. It was signed with a "B" and a smiley face which made Kurt bark out a laugh. Clearly Blaine had gone back upstairs and then let himself back in Kurt's apartment to leave it there. He wasn't exactly carrying his wallet last night on the fire escape.

Curiosity got the better of him and he walked into the second bedroom to see if anything had been moved. Surely Blaine wouldn't have had time to—

Kurt's mouth gaped open, eyes wide and head shaking side to side in disbelief. Not only had Blaine put the furniture together, he'd put the mattresses on the bed, sheets on the mattresses and the duvet as well. The lamp was placed on the nightstand next to the bed and all of Kurt's garment bags and boxes labeled "winter" were either hung in the closet or sitting in a neat stack by the closet door. The print he'd bought and framed for this room hung over the bed, just where he'd planned to put it.

 _Blaine….what in the world?!_ Kurt smiled in disbelief and pulled the door closed. Walking out into the living room again he spied another pink post it on the few unpacked boxes near the door.

 _These look like personal items. I don't want to mess with that. I hope I haven't overstepped, Kurt. Enjoy your day to sleep in!_

Grinning at the note, Kurt rolled his eyes again and huffed. Well, clearly he wasn't having his leftovers for breakfast, so he'd have to go out and find somewhere in the new neighborhood to eat.

* * *

Blaine hadn't slept that good in months. Kurt's couch was super comfortable and he'd slept dreamlessly for hours, only waking when the door from upstairs slammed and he woke with a start. He'd know that slam anywhere. Matt was leaving for work, which meant he could sneak back in and get some clothes and hope his things were still intact. He had to work today, both jobs, but he felt good about it, just having slept decently for the first time in forever. He'd been shoveling money away, and having his boss, Art, hold on to it for him, afraid to bring it home. Art was a cool old guy who owned a diner a couple of blocks over, and he'd hired Blaine on to do anything that needed to be done, so Blaine went in to work every day unsure what he'd be doing, but more than willing to do it. He absolutely loved working at the diner, and he loved working for Art.

He hoped Kurt wasn't too upset with him and that he might see him again in the hall or something…even just to say hello. Kurt seemed like a decent guy after he got over his irritation at being awakened in the middle of the night. Blaine guessed he couldn't blame him. Kurt had looked like a zombie when he opened the window and Blaine was momentarily frightened. But when he got inside and got a better look…wow. Kurt was attractive. Seriously…very attractive. Like, on a scale of 1 to 10 he was a 17. Wow.

With a skip in his step, Blaine pushed open the door to the diner and walked inside.

"Blaine! You are late!" Art yelled in his thick Russian accent.

"I'm on time, Art!" Blaine laughed and yelled back. "It's just now 11:30!"

"Is the same as late in my country! You put on apron and cook today. I am old man. I am tired of the eggs over easy this morning. You make those…what you call them…pineapple fritters that you make last week. Those go over well."

"I'm on it, Art," Blaine smiled, taking the apron handed to him and nearly face planting on the grill when Art "patted" him on the back. The man wasn't large or buff, but damn was he strong. Rolling his shoulders, Blaine got to work with a smile. Today was going to be a good day, he just had a feeling.

 **A/N Well...Hedwig scrambled any semblance of a brain I had before I went to NYC. Seriously...it was like a freaking religious experience. So. Damn. Good. I'm forever grateful for the experience and those who made it possible. All the love, ladies. I don't know what I would have done without you. You're absolutely the best!**

 **This is what happens when I try, repeatedly, to write Crowded House and end up failing miserably. I tell myself "write a one shot...just get SOMETHING out..." and that one shot ends up being 10 chapters and an epilogue. It's complete...unedited at this point, but complete. I'll be posting often, I guess. So, anyway, thanks for your patience, I hope you're all well and happy, and I hope I can entertain you for a few minutes here and there. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Kurt walked into the diner on the corner a few blocks over, not caring what they served. He was famished and if he had to eat pickled pigs feet and liver he'd do it just to put something in his stomach. Thankfully, the menu on the spotless counter offered a few other things, much to his liking.

"What can I do ya for?" The waitress asked as Kurt slid onto a stool at the counter. She was a slim, attractive brunette with a "don't fuck with me" look on her face that may or may not have doubled as a smile at some point.

"Oh, um, a cup of coffee please and a … I'm not sure yet, can I have a moment to look over the menu?" Kurt asked with a smile.

"Sure thing, handsome. Be right back with the coffee."

Kurt perused the menu, thinking he really wanted breakfast and glad that they served it all day. Eggs, bacon, ooooh, sausage gravy with biscuits, fresh fruit salad…pancakes. How hungry was he, exactly?

When she returned, Kurt ordered a plate of eggs and bacon with biscuits and jelly and waited as he sipped his coffee.

"Order in, B!" The woman yelled back to some faceless person on the other side of a chest high window.

"Santana, I'm literally 3 feet from you. There's no reason to yell, woman!" a voice called back to her, making her snicker and fling a wadded up paper towel through the window at him. Kurt's ears perked up, sure that he recognized that honeyed voice from the previous evening. What had the waitress called him? B? Well, that fit, didn't it? But, if he was at work, the last thing Kurt wanted to do was to bother him or get him in trouble.

"One of these days you're gonna start a fire when you throw shit back here. I'm not gonna see it and it's gonna end up on the grill and then it's your ass, Tana!" he laughed.

"You love my ass, don't act like you don't. And Art loves me, so even if I burnt the place down he'd never get rid of me!" she retorted, giving a look down her nose at Blaine, who Kurt still couldn't actually see.

"Art will get rid of sassy mouth if she burns diner to the ground, make no mistake silly Latina woman! And surely _your_ ass is not what Blaine want!" He laughed. The words rang out from the back room just before a small, wiry man - who was 80 if he was a day - strode through the swinging doors. His thick accent and welcoming smile, despite his words, made Kurt grin as he stirred his spoon around in his nearly empty coffee again. It was fairly slow at that time of the day and Kurt was one of only two at the counter, catching the elderly man's attention.

"You need refill, young man?"

"Oh…no, I'm good, really, thank you," Kurt smiled. The sound of something clattering to the ground in the back startled him and Kurt and the man called Art both swung their gazes around quickly to see Blaine's face in the window with a massive smile for Kurt.

"Kurt! Well…this is…hi! It's good to see you!" Blaine called from the back. He looked down at the ticket then and grinned again as he looked back up at Kurt. "Well look at that…I'm making you breakfast after we spent the night together!" he laughed. He then disappeared and pushed through the swinging doors carrying Kurt's plate before setting it down on the counter in front of the man who'd been his salvation the night before.

"Looks like you are…or…you did. Thank you," Kurt grinned again, blushing. Oh God he was blushing. It had been awhile since a cute guy had made him feel off balance. But this particular guy, with his sleeves rolled up on a white t-shirt and low slung faded and well-worn blue jeans just made his heart skip a beat. He was ten times more adorable in the daylight and Kurt was smitten…..with a boy he wasn't sure was even gay. Just awesome…. "Although…I mean…spending the night-"

"Hey, B, don't get any ideas. My customer, my tip at the end of the day!" Santana yelled from where she sat at the other end of the counter chatting up a cute blonde girl. Blaine just rolled his eyes and leaned both elbows on the counter across from Kurt.

"Need anything else or are you all set here?" Blaine asked.

"Looks like I'm all set. What are these?"

"Pineapple fritters...my specialty," Blaine grinned at him, raising his eyebrows. Clearly Kurt was expected to try them. So, he took a bite and _holy moly_ …

"Oh…oh my God, Blaine. You made these? That's…these are fantastic!" Kurt mumbled, mouth full of food. He had a hand in front of his mouth so he could continue to talk but he didn't want to stop chewing in order to say anything. They were little puffs of deep fried, sweet, carb-y goodness with bits of pineapple inside, dusted with powdered sugar.

"You like?"

"Love…oh God, I could eat these all day!" Kurt mumbled again, shoving another one in his mouth. "So good, Blaine…wow."

"I'm glad you approve."

"Wholeheartedly!" Kurt laughed, eyeing another fritter on his plate.

"You don't look like degenerate or delinquent person," Art said, eyebrow raised as he took Kurt in. Kurt's eyes went wide and he shifted his eyes left to right unsure Art was speaking to him. Apparently he was.

"Well, I'd like to hope I'm not…I mean…no, I'm…not…that..." Kurt trailed off, giving the elderly man a questioning look.

"This one…he has crazy taste in 'friends'," Art said, nudging Blaine in the arm, nearly sending him off balance. "Needs decent human beings to spend the time with. You are decent human being?"

"Art! Oh my God, what-"

"Hey! I resent that!" Santana yelled. "I'm a decent human being!"

"Jury still out on it," he teased, then sobered. "That man you date…this… _Matt_ …" Art spat out. "He no good. He not welcome here anymore, you hear me? He no treat you right and you can do so much better than angry, disreputable degenerate. You need to find nice boy…" he paused, seeing the young woman Santana was standing across from. "Or girl, I no judge. You hook Blaine up with crazy degenerate…"

"I'm NOT hooking up with him!" Blaine spluttered.

"…and he come in looking worse for the wears many mornings. I don't like it. Blaine is good boy…needs good man, not degenerate _Matt_!" Art said, sneering, banging his fist on the counter, and bringing his rant to a close before ducking back through the swinging doors. Everyone at the counter stood staring at the doors, Blaine's mouth hanging open and Kurt's watering. He'd said Blaine needed a good man. A good man. Man. It took everything in Kurt's power to keep from slipping off the stool and doing a fist pump in the air.

Kurt walked out of the diner that afternoon with a better understanding of Blaine's predicament and the knowledge that the man was insanely busy, a pretty good cook, a great conversationalist and had the sweetest smile Kurt had ever seen.

The following morning, outside his door, Kurt found his towel and his yoga pants freshly washed, dried and folded up neatly in a shopping bag with a container of pineapple fritters and a note that said simply "Thank you, Kurt".

Over the coming days and weeks they ran into one another coming and going from the building, but rarely had time to stop and chat for too long. Blaine worked two steady jobs, (sometimes more) the diner during the day and a coffee shop in the evening where he played music. Kurt worked all day and often into the evening so their free time was usually not at the same time.

The ruckus upstairs continued as the days went by and Kurt often found himself thinking of Blaine. Was he home? Was Matt doing something he shouldn't? Kurt knew Blaine was shoveling money away in order to move out, but when would that be? He felt guilty thinking that he didn't want Blaine to move out and no longer be right upstairs. Blaine needed a better place to stay than with that obnoxious drunk. But, it wasn't his business. He and Blaine were barely more than acquaintances.

It was a night in October when Kurt found he couldn't take the noise anymore. So, he did what he told Blaine he didn't want to do…he called the police, and then the landlord. It was out of hand. Plaster had fallen from the ceiling and from the sound of things, someone was getting a beating. Kurt fervently hoped and prayed to anyone listening that it wasn't Blaine, but he was too terrified to go up there and knock on the door.

It took 35 minutes for the cops to show up, and when they did, they found Matt, along with a half conscious guy on the floor. Both of them were hauled off and the landlord came down to speak to Kurt regarding the call. Kurt informed him that it was far from the first time Matt had been a disturbance and that he'd just finally had enough. He apologized for bringing the man out with the late hour, but he just didn't feel he could stay quiet about it any longer.

"I'm glad you called, Mr. Hummel. You're not the first complaint I've gotten. Not a whole lot I can do just yet. People are afraid of that guy, so they keep quiet. I waited until they took him away to come down so that he wasn't aware it was you who called but you never know…I'd keep your doors locked just in case. Between you and me and the wall, I'd like to see him gone, but I gotta do it legal like, ya know? Keep me posted, Mr. Hummel. We have a nice building here. Should be family friendly and quiet. Instead I get a bad apple in here and we end up like this. Don't have any faith that he'll be gone for good, but we won't make it easy on him to stay. Well, good night, Mr. Hummel."

"Oh…Mr. Sellers…upstairs…when they took Matt away…and the other…person…um…was he…alright?" Kurt stuttered out, unsure how to ask if it was Blaine. Bile rose in his throat at the thought.

"Dunno how he is. Damn druggies. Looked like he hadn't had a shower in a decade, that one. No teeth, smelled like someone's ass. Won't miss him around here, and I'm bettin' he won't be back none."

"Oh…ok…good. That's good," Kurt sighed, knowing it didn't sound at all like Blaine. Thank God. "Ok, well, thank you again."

"You call me if something's going on. The sooner I can get him out the better!" He said, walking away down the hallway.

Kurt took a deep breath and closed the door, leaning his forehead against it for a moment. _Please let Blaine be at work or something…._

When Kurt had stood there long enough to have the cold from the metal door seeping into his brain, he glanced at the clock and knew it was time to get some sleep. Finally. He walked into his room, used the bathroom, brushed his teeth and tugged on his flannel pants and was just about to slide into bed when he heard the tell-tale clinking on his window he'd heard weeks before. He nearly fell over himself getting around the bed to the window to open it.

There, on the fire escape, sat a shivering Blaine in nothing but jeans and a t-shirt.

"Oh my God, Blaine, what?! Come in here! Why are you out there?" Kurt railed.

"The cops came. I didn't want to be there when they started asking questions. So I slipped out the window and waited for them to leave….but the window won't open back up. Can I…?" He trailed off, nodding his head inside.

"Oh, God, yes, sorry!" Kurt said excitedly, moving back from the window to let Blaine in. "God, you moron, what in the world, you're shivering, Blaine! It's cold for this early in October! You could have caught your death out there! Jeez…" Kurt said, fussing over the shivering boy. "Come in here, sit down and let me make you something warm to drink. Tea or coffee?" Kurt asked. He dragged Blaine into the living room and handed him a towel.

"Don't care…either…" Blaine replied, lips blue and clearly cold from the driving rain outside.

"Gonna be the death of me, for God's sake…" Kurt fussed, snugging the afghan around Blaine's shoulders and tucking it under his chin. He made tea for both of them and sat the mug down in front of Blaine on the coffee table. "Have you eaten anything tonight?"

"No, I was working, but I'm ok—"

"You're not ok, you need to eat. I don't get it, you work at a diner for God's sake…"

"Wasn't there tonight, I was at the coffee shop. I had coffee."

"As much as it pains me to say it, man cannot live on coffee alone, B." Kurt fussed over him a bit more, moving off to the kitchen to see what he had in the fridge that he could heat up for Blaine quickly. He glanced at the couch and saw Blaine smiling at the floor, his cheeks pink. "What? What's funny? Why are you smiling?" Kurt asked, smiling himself now.

"Nothing…it's nothing."

"It is, you're grinning like a fool, what it is?"

"You uh…you called me 'B'…I just thought that was kinda…you know…like we're friends now or something," he smiled.

"Of course we're friends. I mean…I thought…"

"Friends. It's a good thing. Don't overthink it, Kurt," Blaine said, his grin still as enchanting as ever.

Kurt busied himself in the kitchen warming up some pasta he'd made for dinner the previous night, adding a splash of milk to make the sauce creamier. He shoved a fork onto the plate and sat it in front of Blaine on the coffee table.

"Eat."

"Yes, sir."

"I'm gonna sit here and watch and make sure you do. You're still shivering…" Kurt glanced down and saw that Blaine wasn't wearing socks with his shoes and rolled his eyes. "What in the world. Where are your socks?"

"Don't like socks," Blaine mumbled, mouth full of food. "This is really good, by the way, thank you."

"No wonder you're freezing…"

"I'm ok…warming up," Blaine grinned, mouth full, then leaned over and shoulder bumped Kurt. Without thinking, Kurt wound an arm around him and tugged him in closely, trying to share his body heat. For a moment, Blaine sat utterly still, not even chewing, then recovered and finished the bite in his mouth before turning to Kurt, biting his bottom lip and just letting his eyes fall closed. "Thank you…you know…for everything. For always letting me…in." He let his head fall softly onto Kurt's shoulder.

"Anytime, B."

When Kurt woke the following morning the bed was made in the spare room and Blaine was nowhere to be found. He showered, styled and headed out the door to work wishing he'd been able to see Blaine, even if only for a moment. For a split second he considered hitting the diner to see if he was working, but Kurt knew it would make him late for work and he couldn't risk it. Maybe later, if he could get out of work at a decent hour, he'd brave the fourth floor and see if Blaine was 'home' or not. He tried really hard all day to convince himself he just enjoyed Blaine's company. That was it. That was all, right?

It had been five days. Five days of peace and quiet without Matt. Then he was back. Kurt wasn't sure if he'd been locked up for those five days or what, only that it'd been blessedly silent and he hated the fact that it would be obnoxiously loud again…but Blaine might be around more now. Apparently no Matt meant No Blaine _._ Did Blaine not even have a key to the apartment? He sighed thinking about how crappy the situation was. In order to have Blaine around, he had to endure Matt's partying and arguing at all hours of the day and night. _Hey, Rock, how's it goin'? Just great, Hard Place, who's your friend? Oh, him? This is Kurt…he's gonna sit between us, that ok?_ Ughh…..

* * *

 **A/N The first chapter was beta'd by the lovely Suzanne. The second...sorry, but she's busy and you're stuck with the gloriously unedited version by yours truly! (sorry...so sorry) Thanks for the lovely words to accompany the first chapter, both reviews and messages!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

Kurt hadn't been out dancing with his friends in months. They'd asked. They always asked. But he'd had to decline the invitation more times than not, mostly because of work. Things had slowed down a good bit, and he knew he needed a night out. Besides, what would he be doing instead? Sitting home wondering what that silly, curly haired, honey eyed boy was doing. And where was Blaine? Probably out having fun with friends…maybe working…who knew? Kurt hadn't seen him in a few days…maybe a week now? He was determined to track him down, though, and planned to hit the diner in the morning.

The club was packed full of pretty people and sweaty bodies…some of them were one and the same. Kurt never had a problem attracting attention when he went out. It was a far cry from what his life was as a teenager, where he'd been bullied, threatened and abused more often than not. Things had changed for him, though, for the better, thankfully. He was still young at 26, fairly carefree and happy with his life. The only thing he'd really change was the fact that he didn't have 'someone'. He had plenty of friends, a great job, and a nice apartment. He even considered getting a pet…probably a cat because he wasn't exactly keen on having to go out in the nasty weather to walk a dog. Fish were boring and hamsters and guinea pigs were stinky, he figured. A cat would be nice…something to talk to when he got bored or lonely. He'd prefer to talk to Blaine, though. Ugh…and there it was. Always back to Blaine. Blaine took over a lot of his brain's down time lately. Kurt couldn't stop thinking about him…about his charming nature, his beautiful smile and his ease with conversations. Kurt wasn't awkward, by any means, but it usually took him some time to warm up to people. That wasn't the case with Blaine. Kurt felt immediately comfortable with him, as evidenced by the fact that he let him sleep 12 feet away when he'd known him a grand total of 10 minutes. Blaine was easy - on the eyes…to get along with…to spend time with…to know. And Kurt missed him.

"Hey, you made it!" His colleague, Eva, yelled as he approached the group. "Good to see you out again!" She beamed.

"I was just busy, you know how it goes! I missed being out with you guys!" He yelled over the din of crazy techno music which had everyone gyrating around.

"Drink?" Alex yelled as he turned toward the bar. Kurt nodded.

The night went on as it usually did. They danced as a group and took turns buying rounds, friends and acquaintances joining the group and moving away again. They were moving closer and closer to the DJ as they danced, new people arriving and everyone shifting as they moved together. It was a split second where Kurt glanced up at the people dancing on the raised platforms when he saw him and his eyes went wide.

"Oh my God…." He breathed, thinking surely nobody would or could hear him with the music so loud.

"What? You see something you like? Someone you know?" Eva asked him. She was scanning the crowd where Kurt was looking now.

At that moment Blaine's eyes locked on his and his smile was blinding. Kurt, for his part, was standing stock still on the dance floor, uncaring that everyone around him was still moving. He couldn't take his eyes off of Blaine up there, lights flashing around him, spinning old school with actual vinyl. Kurt was mesmerized.

"Kurt…hey…you know that guy…the DJ?" Alex asked. It was blatantly obvious who held Kurt's attention. Then the song ended and another began. Over the introduction Kurt heard but didn't believe what he was hearing.

"A special song for the most beautiful man in the place tonight!" Blaine said into the microphone at his lips, then gave a wink toward Kurt and went back to bobbing his head to the music and talking to the dark skinned guy next to him.

"Mmmmm, Kurt, he's delish. I think you should go talk to him!" Eva giggled. She was slightly tipsy….perhaps a bit more…Kurt didn't mind.

"I have. I do. I mean…" Kurt fumbled for words. "I know him. He's my Blaine. Oh God! I mean, he's my neighbor, a friend…" he trailed off.

"Looks like he might wanna be more than neighbors, there, Mr. Rogers. You need to tap that!" Alex grinned. "If I were a gay man I'd be all over him. It's the eye liner….and that hair. Holy shit, I'd give a lotta money to get my hair to do that. He's hot, Kurt!"

"Yeah…he is, isn't he?"

"Go talk to him! Look, it looks like he's taking a break or something! Go!" Eva nearly shoved him away and Kurt found his legs moving toward Blaine, unsure if the guy could even talk or if he was just going to get himself a drink or what. It didn't matter, he just wanted to be closer to Blaine.

"Kurt! I've never seen you here, but it's great to see your face!" Blaine yelled, laughing, as he threw his arms around Kurt and squeezed tightly.

"What are you doing up there!?" Kurt yelled back, his smile wide at finding Blaine after not seeing him for too long.

"I dunno, man, I do this every now and then with David when they need someone…" he trailed off, nodding back to the dark skinned guy who was now manning the music. Bodies churned around them and Kurt realized they were standing still, just the two of them, in the middle of it all. "Can I get you a drink? I drink for free when I'm working…sorry if that makes me a cheap ass date." Blaine laughed.

Kurt was buzzing from the word date. He'd said date….oh sweet Mother of Mercy…what did that mean? Would Blaine consider dating him? Was he hinting that Kurt should ask him on a date? Could they make this a date? Kurt's mind spun until he caught Blaine's questioning expression.

"OH! Oh yeah, a drink, sure. That'd be awesome. Yes…." Kurt fumbled.

"Come with!" Blaine yelled, then grabbed his hand and yanked Kurt along behind him. People parted to allow them through as if Blaine had a snow plow on the front of him and Kurt realized that they all knew him, liked him and threw smiles and fist bumps his way.

They finally made it to the bar and Blaine waved a hand to signal the bartender, who immediately walked away from the next person in his line and walked toward them.

"What'll ya have, Blaine?"

"Shot?" Blaine asked, turning to Kurt to see if he'd do one.

"Um….just one. Ok. Yeah…" Kurt said, nervous. He hadn't done a shot in ages. He didn't go out all that often and, when he did, he didn't drink too much as a rule. He'd already had a few with Alex and Eva, though, so he didn't want to overdo it.

"Three tequila, Brad, and…" Blaine trailed off, looking at Kurt again.

"Oh, just a water after that, please."

"Two tequila, a water and two Bud Lights, man!" Blaine yelled over the din. The bartender set their spoils on the bar, winked and walked away. Blaine shoved a few bills in the tip jar and handed Kurt a shot. "Bottoms up, baby!" He yelled, then nearly doubled over with laughter at the pinched look on Kurt's face.

"That's like drinking piss and gasoline, Blaine! Holy shit! What the…oh God…" Kurt sputtered. He grabbed his water and downed half the glass in a few gulps. Blaine was still snickering at him.

"No shots for Kurt. Duly noted. We'll stick to something else next time!" He laughed.

"Next time?" Kurt asked, with a teasing, hopeful smile on his face.

"Definitely next time! I think we need a next time, don't you?" Blaine questioned, his eyes teasing and his cheeks flushed pink. "At least I'd like to have a next time with you, Kurt?"

"Yeah…yes, please. I'd like that. A lot."

"Good. Yeah. Ok…lemme take you back to your friends. I have to get back to work or else they wanna charge me for beers. Outlandish, isn't it?" Blaine yelled, then grabbed the drinks in one hand and Kurt's hand in the other as he headed back to where he'd seen Kurt earlier with a group of people. When he spotted Kurt's friends, he nodded toward them, and then quick as lightning, leaned in to kiss Kurt's cheek. Blaine smiled, clinked his beer with Kurt's plastic cup of water and moved back toward the DJ's platform. Kurt was in awe.

"Sooooo….shit he's hot, Kurt!" Eva yelled.

"He is…yeah. And sweet. Very sweet," Kurt blushed, grinning and watching Blaine talk to David, who was clearly asking about Kurt. He danced, surrounded by sweaty bodies, too much perfume and cologne and mind altering loud music. But he didn't notice any of it as long as Blaine was smiling at him.

At the end of the night when they were all ready to leave, Blaine was nowhere to be found. David, his friend, was at the DJ table but there were no curls to be seen and no charming, boyish grins to return. Kurt made his way outside, said goodbye to his friends and hailed a cab to go home.

* * *

Kurt woke with a slight headache. He hadn't enough to drink to make it a bad headache, but it was enough that he knew he needed greasy food. Dressing casually, he made his way downstairs, out the door and down the street to the diner.

"Kurt!" Art greeted him loudly and with a welcoming smile.

"Hey, Art, how's it goin'?

"It go, it go, young man. To what do we owe the pleasure of your company this morning? Blaine is not even working today," he grinned.

"He's not? Well, that's too bad," Kurt grinned back, seating himself at the counter as always. "I need food…and this place is close, even if the service is bad," Kurt teased, catching Santana's glare. He winked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, need to get new waitress who flirt less with the customers…" Art trailed off, obviously teasing Santana as well as she flirted with the same blonde girl Kurt had seen her talking to the first morning he'd come in. Hmmm, well…

"What I can get for you since _someone_ else not taking care of you?" Art asked, grabbing a coffee cup for Kurt and filling it.

"Just a Belgian waffle today. Some bacon as well, too, please. Easy peasy, right?"

"I be right back with it. Joe! Belgian waffle and bacon for non-degenerate boy friend of Blaine's!" Art crowed, pushing through the swinging doors.

"What? I'm not…we're not…." Kurt spluttered. Santana sauntered over, a snarky grin on her face and rolled her eyes at him again.

"May as well be. As much as he's all 'Kurt this and Kurt that' and as much as you're in here looking for him."

"Shut up…"

"Very mature. YOU shut up…" she laughed, then startled as Art yelled out for her. Her eyes were suddenly serious, and she moved to the doors giving Kurt a strange look. Clearly this wasn't a tone she was used to with Art. "Here…be right back," she said, handing Kurt the coffee pot to refill his own mug. She turned to go through the doors and after a few seconds he heard her hushed voice.

"Shit…shit, oh my God, B, what the hell. Shit, baby, what happened to you!? Ok, hold still…oh my God, Art, he….he needs to go…give me your keys, I'll take him…"

Kurt was so busy eaves dropping he barely noticed Joe set his plate in front of him. He ate for a few minutes on auto pilot, listening for any more conversation from the back. Then heard Joe's voice as well.

"The fuck, Blaine. Who did you piss off?" Then some mumbling. Then Santana busting back through the swinging doors. She grabbed a white Styrofoam clamshell container, grabbed Kurt's plate out from under him and dumped his food into the take out foam.

"What the….Santana!?" Kurt exclaimed, unsure what was going on.

"You're coming with me. Breakfast is on me this morning, Princess, let's go! Move now, I need you!" She bellowed, and without thinking, Kurt picked up his 'leftovers' and followed her through the swinging doors to the back room. What greeted him was something he wasn't ready to deal with, as he was half hung-over and hungry.

There, in Art's office chair was a bruised and beaten Blaine holding a bag of frozen peas to his eye and forehead and resting another bag of frozen corn on his left arm, which was swollen, black and blue. His lip was split and he looked like he'd played chicken with an offensive lineman and lost.

"Oh my God, Blaine! What happened!?" Kurt exclaimed, totally surprised by the sight and instantly upset.

"Pretty sure it's not broken…." He mumbled from under the frozen peas.

"Who did this to you!?" Kurt asked, kneeling before him on the floor as Santana pulled on her jacket.

"C'mon, B, I'm taking you to the ER to be checked out. I hope you're right, but it's too bruised and swollen to tell. You need to have an x-ray on it. No arguments. And in the car you'll tell us all about what the hell happened. C'mon…" she said, gently tugging him up from the chair.

"You bring my boy back to me all better, you hear!" Art commanded as they helped Blaine out the back door and into the older man's car. "Santana, you no wreck the car you crazy woman!"

"It'll be fine, Art. I'll bring him back, no worries," she said, trying to smile but not quite making it.

"Blaine, you be good boy. Listen to doctors. Come back to me, hear?"

"Be back…good as new…soon," he mumbled.

"Seatbelt, Princess, and don't let him fall asleep! Who knows if he has a concussion or not," Santana ordered as she pulled out of the small parking lot.

Kurt let Blaine lean on him, Kurt's arm slung behind, holding him tightly to his chest. He looked so small, fragile and broken.

"Blaine, what happened? Who did this? Last night you were fine and now this?" Kurt asked.

"Oohhh, you guys were together last night?" Santana cooed form the front seat. Blaine tried to snicker and Kurt reached up to smack her in the back of the head.

"Got paid…went home to sleep. Guess Matt wanted to get paid, too. Gave him rent for the month last week. Said he was taking next month's rent a few weeks early. When I wasn't down with that idea he got a little nutty. He'd been…I dunno what they were messin' with when I got home. There were people there I'd never seen…stuff all over the table. I just went straight to my room and tried to block the door. I barely got to sleep and he was shoving it open and demanding money. He wasn't right…obviously high or…I dunno. I passed out at some point."

"Oh my God, Blaine…" Santana said from the front seat. "You need to get out of there, like, yesterday."

"Can't…paid up two months of rent now…" Blaine replied, trying to be funny. Kurt just tugged him tighter.

"Aren't you dating that asshole?" Kurt demanded from the back seat.

"No, I'm not, not anymore, for your information!" She sneered. That was news to Kurt. He'd thought the whole reason Blaine was there was because he was a friend of Santana's and she was dating Matt. Why would he stay there if that wasn't the case?

"She's right. You need to get out of there. It's not safe, Blaine."

"Yeah…I know. I'll get in touch with Jeff…see where he's crashing these days. We'll see…" Blaine said, then drifted off, clearly tired.

Kurt opened his mouth to say if Blaine needed a place to crash for a bit, he had a spare bed, but Santana took a quick turn into the hospital parking lot and Kurt nearly ended up on the floor of the back seat.

"The hell, you crazy woman!" he bellowed, holding on to Blaine again. "Where'd you get your license, for God's sake!? K-Mart Blue Light Special?"

"Don't have one, never have. Why bother in the city, ya know? I drive a car maybe once every 6 months!" She grinned madly, as if proud of herself. "You're alive, aren't you? Now get him out of the car and inside."

* * *

Blaine was right. His arm wasn't broken, just bruised and badly sprained at the wrist. The doctor gave him a sling and some pretty good pain medication and they were on their way, many hours later, back to the diner to return Art's car. The elderly man insisted that Blaine stay with him that night and Blaine was in no shape to argue, nearly knocked out on pain meds, giggling like a little girl and looking around him as if he was in Candyland. Kurt was glad Blaine was going home with Art, but would've rather had Blaine come home with him instead.

Art went to close up out front and Santana was wiping everything down before closing. Joe had turned everything in the kitchen off and left for the night, which left Kurt babysitting a pretty high flying Blaine in the back room. He didn't want to just leave him there alone so he pulled a chair into the office and sat next to Blaine, who couldn't seem to hold his own head up on his shoulders.

"Swimming in your eyes…" Blaine mumbled, looking at him drunkenly with glazed eyes and a dopey smile.

"You're feeling better, I see," Kurt grinned.

"Better with Kuuuurt."

"Mmhmmm….just rest and try not to move your arm, B."

"Belly giggles when Kurt calls me 'B'" he snickered. Kurt just grinned and rolled his eyes. Blaine's head fell over onto his shoulder and Kurt reached up to run his fingers through Blaine's curls. They were so soft and Kurt just loved them.

"I don't want you going back to Matt's, B. Do you want me to call someone…your friend Jeff? I don't think it's wise for you to even stay there another night. I know you're going to Art's tonight, but what about tomorrow? If you can't get ahold of Jeff, I mean, you could always stay with m—"

"Jeff's a good guy. He's hot…like…really hot. You'd like him…really hot. I mean…cuz' you're Kurt. Kurt's really hot…man. Like...ghost pepper kinda habanero hot…Kurt…" Blaine babbled, hair ticking Kurt's nose as he chuckled. "Do you think Jeff's hot?"

"I've never met Jeff, so I don't know, Blaine."

"You don't know Blaine? Blaine's a good guy. He's a…he's a good guy, Blaine is. Yeah. I mean, he does some stupid shit…but he means well. Works hard, I know that. Jeff's not good about paying rent…spent Blaine's money to take that guy out…then they got kicked out. Miss my guitar the most. When they took my guitar I was …I was mad…" Blaine babbled on, clearly half out of it and making Kurt snicker. "Bob lets Blaine use his at the coffee shop….when Blaine plays there…sometimes."

"Bob is at the coffee shop? Is he the owner?" Kurt asked, trying to keep Blaine talking so he didn't fall asleep. If he slept, they'd have a helluva time getting him into the car to go home. He mumbled on, switching between first and third person until Kurt was unable to stop snickering at him.

"Bob…yeah, Bob likes coffee. Kurt likes coffee. He has a great coffee maker. I unpacked it for him. I was gonna make some coffee, but I didn't want to make Kurt mad. Kurt's beautiful. Wanna wake up and make coffee with Kurt…."

Blaine babbled on, eyes drooping here and there, but Kurt didn't stop him. He just smiled and held him up, waiting on Art and Santana and wondering if maybe someone ought to go home with Art to help get Blaine out of the car.

"Ok, young one, we are ready to go now!" Art yelled as he hurried into the back room, Santana behind him turning off all the lights as she went. "I have to be here early tomorrow, so we need to get you home and on the couch, B."

"Come on, Blaine…get up. Can you stand? You need to get in the car with Art and-"

"I can do it…I can. I'm strong enough. Gotta be strong…can't let Matt take any more money. Took my money. Was gonna take Kurt out…but Matt took it. Always someone….takes my things. Don't tell Kurt. Wanted to ask him…" Blaine trailed off looking Kurt straight in the eye, his own eyes a little watery with his words.

"I won't. I won't tell him, B," Kurt whispered, the words barely coming out as his lip quivered. Blaine wanted to take him out and Matt had ruined it. Kurt sighed long and hard, eyes squeezed shut for a moment as he helped Blaine out back to the car. He leaned in to pull Blaine's seatbelt over and felt Blaine's hand on his jaw. Kurt sucked in a breath, meeting Blaine's wide eyes as he realized he was only a few inches away from the man's perfectly rosy lips.

"Wanna kiss Kurt…" Blaine said softly, then leaned up, pulling on Kurt's jaw softly and pressed their lips together. "Wanna kiss you 'gain…" he mumbled, then his eyes fluttered closed and he leaned over on Santana in the back seat and fell asleep. She gave Kurt a sweet smile without a hint of snark and handed him her phone.

"Put your digits in, Princess, and I'll update you on loverboy's status in the morning, yeah?"

* * *

 **A/N Thanks, as always, to Suzanne for the editing. Now it's legible! :D Thanks, also, for the follows, favorites and reviews. You know you guys make my day! I'm always looking for feedback, so if you're so inclined, and can spare a few seconds, let me know your thoughts so far?**  
 **I'm gonna go make myself some more hot tea with honey and try to rid myself of this stupid summer cold which has made me miserable for days now! :) Have a good rest of your week!**


	4. Chapter 4

**For Tracey, so she'll stop harassing me in public forums...lol**

 **CHAPTER FOUR**

 _ **Santana:**_ _Kurt, He slept like the dead all night according to Art. He was still sleeping when Art left for work. He's supposed to work at the coffee house tonight, though. Just wanted to keep you in the loop._

 _ **Kurt:**_ _Thank you for the info. I hope he's feeling better today. He was pretty loopy last night._

 _ **Santana:**_ _Not too loopy to know what he wanted, though, eh?_

Kurt looked at the text unsure how to reply. He was blushing and he could feel his cheeks reddening. He bit his bottom lip to keep from giggling. _GIGGLING! Good grief, Kurt, pull yourself together…._ With a deep breath, he said what was on his mind and threw caution to the wind.

 _ **Kurt:**_ _Maybe he knew what I wanted, too?_

"Someone important?" Eva asked as she walked past his office door and saw him blushing and grinning at his phone like a boy in love.

"Um…no…yeah…I mean, not really. She's not—"

"She? SHE?"

"She's a friend of Blaine's. You remember, the guy from the club? The DJ guy? He got beat up—"

"And so you're in here giggling about it like a 6 year old with his friend?"

"NO! Oh my God, let me finish! We took him to the ER and he was so hopped up on pain medication when we came home that he…um…he kissed me."

"Yes!" She fist pumped into the air, did a little jig in front of his door and flashed him a brilliant smile. "This is good, right?"

"It's good that he kissed me, yeah. Not good that he got roughed up by the guy he's living with, though. This 'Matt' person is bad news."

"He's living with a guy who's abusing him?" Eva asked, instantly not ok with that.

"They're not dating…it was a temporary fix to a 'need to find a place to stay right now' situation, apparently. He knows he needs to get out, but the guy stole a bunch of money from him and…well, we couldn't actually talk much. He was in and out because of the pain and the meds. She texted me this morning to let me know he slept well."

"So wait, he's sleeping with _her_ now?"

"What?! No! He stayed with Art last night!"

"This boy of yours gets around, Kurt. I dunno…"

"Oh stop! It's not…Art's 80 years old if he's a day!"

"So he likes a mature man, then?"

"Get out. Just close my door when you walk away. You're insane!" Kurt grumbled, throwing a stress ball at her and missing as the door closed quickly. She laughed while walking down the hall and wiggled her fingers at him while sticking her tongue out. Kurt thought for a moment about pulling the blinds, but he didn't feel like getting up to do it.

 _ **Santana:**_ _I showed him your text. *laughs maniacally*_

 _ **Kurt:**_ _You're a jerk. No tip for you next time!_

 _ **Santana:**_ _Be good to my boy, Blaine. That's all I ask. If you do that, you never have to tip me again._

 _ **Kurt:**_ _I'd like the chance to be good to him. Maybe you'll pass that along when he's lucid?_

 _ **Santana:**_ _I'd love to. I want to see his face light up._

 _ **Kurt:**_ _Keep me posted, ok? Back to work for me._

 _ **Santana:**_ _Will do, Princess. And thanks for your help yesterday._

 _ **Kurt:**_ _For B…anytime._

* * *

It was almost a week later before Kurt saw Blaine. Work had been insane and he'd been working late almost every night. Each time he went where he thought Blaine might be, he wasn't there.

He stopped into the diner on a Friday morning having taken the day off. Mental health reasons, Kurt told them. He'd been working way too hard and he deserved a day of rest, he told himself.

Blaine looked much better. The swelling had gone down and he wasn't wearing the sling. Kurt thought, perhaps, he should still be wearing it, but it wasn't his call to make. Blaine glanced up at Kurt bashfully when he walked through the door, an uncertain smile on his face. Eventually he made his way over to Kurt's counter stool and sat beside him, staring holes through the Formica and biting his bottom lip.

"Is she messing with me?"

"Who?"

"Tana. She said you…she said I kissed you in the car but…that you were…um…ok with that. Was she messing with me?"

Kurt figured he was going to pull a muscle if he kept trying to keep his face from smiling brightly the way it wanted to.

"She uh…no, she wasn't messing with you. It was nice. You were sort of out of it and silly, though. You were speaking about yourself in third person. That was pretty hilarious."

"I…what? I was? Oh my God. What did I say? Nevermind, I don't wanna know. Nope. Don't wanna know," he said, then got up and slid off the stool, glancing at Kurt from under his long lashes and slipped through the swinging doors. Kurt knew he'd be back. He was just walking off his embarrassment. It wasn't a minute later that Kurt saw Blaine's face pop up in the window, obviously back working the grill again.

"But you were ok with it?" He grinned bashfully.

"Totally ok."

"Ok. Good. That's good," he smiled brightly now, the grin covering his face and lighting up his eyes.

"How long are you working today? Do you have any free time?"

"I'm off at 1…are you…did you just ask me out, Kurt?" Blaine teased quietly.

"I think I did. Can I take you to lunch, Blaine?" Kurt teased right back.

"I think I'd love that. Can I go home and change first? I don't want to smell like food on our first date."

"I think that would be fine. Where's home these days?" Kurt asked, really hoping Blaine didn't say he was still staying with Matt.

"Um…well, for now I'm…I'm getting out of there soon, I promise. I have to track down Jeff and see where he's crashing. Art said I can stay with him and his wife for a while, but their place is small and I don't want to be a bother. Matt's been out a lot recently, so it hasn't been too bad." Blaine looked sheepish and Kurt felt his stomach drop. He hated Blaine staying there.

"Blaine—"

"I promise I'm working something out, Kurt. I will. I promise you this, ok?"

Kurt bit his lip but didn't push the subject any further.

* * *

The date was a thing of beauty. They had lunch together at a small Italian restaurant around the corner from where Kurt worked. They rode the subway there and talked as it rocked them to their destination. They walked through the park and then got ice cream as they talked more until it was getting dark.

Kurt found out that Blaine had an older brother he hadn't seen in years and that his family situation back home wasn't all that great. He'd moved away with Jeff just to get away from everything and had been in the city for the better part of three years.

Jeff had apparently met a guy he felt he had to impress, so he took Blaine's half of their rent and spent it wooing the guy. Blaine figured Jeff was crashing with the new guy now but hadn't been able to touch base with him lately. They were playing phone tag. Jeff was it.

Kurt also learned that Blaine's dream was to be a musician and a singer. He wrote song after song and Kurt caught him, often, singing quietly under his breath when he wasn't paying attention.

Blaine learned that Kurt worked for a magazine and had recently, within the last 6 months, been promoted and that's why he was always so busy and the reason he worked overtime so often. Kurt was hell bent on making his department into something special. He was whipping his team into shape one day at a time, one project at a time, and he loved his work.

He also learned that Kurt was an only child, that he'd lost his mom at an early age. He lived alone with his dad until his father met Carol, a nice woman with a son Kurt's age. Apparently it had been awkward for a minute, but Kurt and Finn had gotten used to each other eventually and were now close friends.

Kurt asked how Blaine had met Santana, and from Blaine's laughing fit, he figured it was a hell of a story.

"I uh…she'll deny this to her dying day but I was working one night in the club with David and she was hitting on me. She actually flashed me and I was so stunned that I let a track come to an end without putting another up. I was new to the city and that's just not the way things happen back home. I mean, it's not that I was impressed by her boobage or anything…" he laughed. "I was just surprised it happened, is all. When I went on break she hunted me down and asked me out. We had a good laugh over my absolute disinterest in women, but I bought her a drink anyway. I mean, that's a compliment any way you can get it, right? I thought I'd be a nice guy. She was working for Art and I needed somethin', so she got me on at the diner. The rest is history. They're sort of my family now…Art, Santana and Jeff."

Kurt nodded, wanting to be part of Blaine's little family, and maybe a bit hurt that he'd been left off the list. But he hadn't known Blaine that long at all, yet. Perhaps in time he'd make the list. He wanted that.

"Cuz, you know…" Blaine continued. "Family isn't always blood. Sometimes it's the people who treat you better than your own blood would. Sometimes it's the family you choose for yourself who treat you best…who you wanna hang around with…who you care more for. People who let you in…in their lives, in their hearts….in their windows when it's raining out." Blaine hid his bashful smile while Kurt's heart soared.

"I had a great time today, Kurt. Thank you for asking me out. I'm sorry you beat me to it, but not sorry it happened."

"I had a great time, too, B. Thank you for going out with me. If you're amenable, I think I'd like to do it again sometime. Sometime soon?"

"Yes…absolutely yes," Blaine smiled. He walked Kurt to his door and that beautiful smile overtook his face again as he scratched lightly at the back of his neck, studying the woodwork around the door.

"I think it's my turn to initiate things, hmmm?" Kurt said softly, leaning in to kiss Blaine's lips. They were so soft, so sweet and so welcoming. Blaine's hum of approval caused Kurt to pull away and huff out a short giggle before swooping in for another. It wasn't a hard, dirty kiss. It was a kiss full of promise, passion and longing; a kiss long overdue.

"I'm so glad you did that…" Blaine breathed, pulling back a bit, resting his forehead on Kurt's.

"I'm glad that you're glad," Kurt said, biting his bottom lip with a sweet smile. "You know, you could um…you could come in for a bit if you want?"

"I'd love to…but I can't. I have to play tonight. For Bob…at the Coffee House?" Blaine asked, as if Kurt might not recall they'd spoken about him working there. "But um…you know, if you're not busy, you could come. I mean, if you wanted to. Not that you don't have a life to live and all that, but if you…if you had some free time. Maybe?"

Kurt nodded, unable to find words to use when faced with the utter adorableness of this crazy boy before him.

"Where? I mean…I need the address of the place. I'll be there."

* * *

You could have knocked him over with a wet noddle.

Kurt was in absolute awe. Blaine was…he was so good. Kurt sat near the front, yet off to the side, and listened to every word, every note, every single breath that came out of Blaine's mouth and he was just…stunned. He was amazing, and the crowd response echoed Kurt's own thoughts.

Blaine played a mix of covers and original songs, but his songs…the ones he wrote himself…they were fantastic. Kurt knew, beyond the shadow of a doubt, that this man, this beautiful boy who'd come into his life, was something special and that he needed to get his music into the right hands. He could be something…something big.

"Thanks, you guys. You've been great tonight, letting me ramble on up here for a couple hours. This is the last song…something I've been toying with in my mind. I haven't actually played it all the way through for anyone, yet, so if it's a little rough, go easy on me, eh?" Blaine laughed, and the crowded laughed with him. Then he met eyes with Kurt and spoke some more. "You know sometimes when you run into someone and you just know they're gonna end up being something special in your life, so you spend sleepless nights staring at the ceiling, just thinking about 'em and wanting to hang out with 'em. They end up being all you can think about and you walk out into traffic and burn food because you're distracted…" He said, scratching the back of his neck and throwing out an exaggerated, silly smile intimating that he'd done just that a time or two. "Well, this song's about that person…I hope you like it."

He went on to sing a sweet song with funny little lyrics about windows and windy nights, eggs and waffles and eyes that were stunning and rainbow colored. He sang of his heart and his brain malfunctioning when he wasn't paying attention. He sang of losing your heart and losing your will to even see anyone else around you. He sang of hope that the person saw you back the same way. He sang…to Kurt. And Kurt fell hard and fast.

The walk home wasn't nearly long enough for Kurt. It was cold…so, so cold, but he didn't care. His hand was warm with Blaine's wrapped around it and everything inside him was a simmering fire, stoked with Blaine's words and honeyed eyes. His smile alone could raise Kurt's body temperature by ten degrees.

"Soo….that song…" Kurt said, trailing off and leaving the sentence unfinished on purpose.

"Hmm, yeah. The song," Blaine grinned. "Did you enjoy it?"

"I did, yes. It seemed…I dunno…from your heart, I guess."

"It was. It is. I met this guy, ya know? He takes up a lot of my head space. I like spending time with him. I like thinking about him and I hope he thinks about me just as much. He's pretty special."

"Anybody I know? I mean, if you tell me it's Jeff and you go on about how hot he is again I'm gonna slug you in the arm. I'm giving you fair warning, here, Blaine." Kurt flashed him a smile and rolled his eyes.

"Oh my God, what? When did I- Oh God. Oh God, I said that? To YOU? Oh shit…Kurt, no, I mean, I don't have feelings like that for Jeff. We're friends. Good friends, but just friends. Shit, you must think I'm—"

"I think you're adorable, and even more so when you get nervous and you ramble," Kurt laughed. "During that little 'Jeff's hot' tirade, you may have also said you thought…um…that you might think 'Kurt' is hot as well. I don't know how many 'Kurt's' you know, but—"

"One…only one, Kurt. He's the most beautiful man I've ever met. Kurt's stunning and funny. He's easy to talk to and I love spending time with him more than anything. Kurt's pretty perfect," Blaine said sincerely, his heart in his eyes. "Maybe someday I'll introduce you to him?" He teased. Kurt slugged him in the arm, laughing, his eyes bright and glittering with joy.

"Yeah? Well, I'd put this guy I know, Blaine, up against your Kurt any day. He's handsome and kind. He's so unbelievably talented that you might just melt the minute he opens his mouth and sings. He makes me laugh and I look forward to seeing him any chance I get. Most days I know where to find him, and if not, he'll randomly just show up on my fire escape."

"I do enjoy the fire escape," Blaine smiled at him widely. "I enjoy your company more, though."

"I enjoy your company as well, B."

They'd reached Kurt's door at that point and stood there staring into each other's eyes, hearts beating wildly.

"I wish I had more to offer you, Kurt. I'm just some guy who works in a diner and hopes that someday, the right person will hear my music and think it's worth something, ya know? I wish I had a great job and I could lavish gifts and things on you and take you to expensive restaurants. But I'm just me."

"Just you is an awful lot, though, don't you think? You bring a lot to the table, Blaine Anderson. Plenty for me to handle, and I don't need any of that other stuff if you're willing to share what you do have with me."

"I'd share anything I have with you, Kurt. Anything at all. You already have the most important things, though. You should probably know that. You have my attention, my admiration and pretty much all of my concentration. But um…most of all, you…somehow, some way, you've sorta wormed your way into …my heart."

Kurt stood still, afraid to move, afraid to break the moment and lose the absolute exhilaration he felt standing there with Blaine. He wanted to shout and yell and dance in the hallway, but he'd wait until he was alone and then make a fool of himself in private.

"You have my heart as well, B."

"I'm going to kiss you goodnight, Kurt, and then I'm going upstairs and I'm gonna hope and pray that Matt's either not home or passed out. I have to work early at the diner. I'm gonna talk to Art tomorrow and see how much he's holding for me. I lost count of how much I've given him, ya know. He's a good man…he'll be honest with me. I'm gonna move out of Matt's place soon, Kurt. I promise, and then when I have something to offer you, I'll invite you over for a nice dinner one night and cook for you. I want to be able to do that. I want to have something more to give."

"Blaine don't. Don't stress over that. Worry about getting out of there. Worry about you more and me less. Just be safe. I hate you staying there. I know it's been quiet for a few days, but we both know that doesn't mean anything. Any day now he'll do something else and I hate you being there. Just know I'm always right down here, ok? And if you need me, I'm here. Always."

"I know. I know, Kurt, and thank you. For everything. Now kiss me goodnight. I have to be to work in five and a half hours and as much as I'd like to spend more time with you, I don't want to burn my appendages again on the grill because I'm sleep deprived and spaced out thinking of one dreamy eyed Kurt Hummel." Blaine's grin was cheesy and adorable.

Kurt leaned in to kiss him and tugged him in closely. He flitted his fingers through Blaine's hair at the nape of his neck and felt Blaine tighten his arms around his waist, pulling Kurt in snuggly as he kissed him thoroughly. Kurt was left lightheaded as Blaine stepped back, licked his bottom lip and blinked quickly a few times.

"You never cease to rock my world, Kurt."

"Can you…once more…please?" Kurt managed to say without begging. Blaine didn't hesitate one bit, just surged forward and pinned Kurt to the door, his hands on Kurt's hips, grasping almost roughly, and his thumbs brushing over smooth, bare skin at his waist where Kurt's shirt had ridden up when he looped his arms around Blaine's neck.

"God you do things to me…" Blaine breathed out, his mouth searching out another sensitive spot.

"Yeah? What kinda things?" Kurt teased. Blaine didn't have the words, so he pushed forward and rubbed his hips against Kurt's, showing Kurt exactly what he'd done to him. "Oh God, that thing…yeah…. _ohhh…more_ …" Kurt moaned softly as Blaine slotted their legs together and continued the friction between them.

"More is good…I can do more…Jesus, Kurt… you're so fucking sexy I…I can't even believe you're in my arms right now." Blaine whispered into Kurt's neck, pressing kisses everywhere he could reach. He could do this all night long.

"Blaine… _please_ …" Kurt panted out, knowing he was seconds from losing it in his pants. "Please…don't stop…"

"I couldn't if I wanted to…shit, Kurt. I'm gonna… _baby_ …" Blaine kissed him again, dirty and hard and then Kurt felt Blaine's grip on his hips tighten and his body stiffen before he tore his mouth away from Kurt, squeezed his eyes shut and let out an erotic moan into Kurt's neck that nearly brought Kurt to his knees. "Lemme…please…I wanna touch you." Blaine nearly ripped Kurt's jeans open and slid his hand down the front of his tight pants, grasping Kurt in his hand and stroking only a few times before Kurt was groaning and threw his head back against the metal door of his apartment.

"Blaine…yes… _oohhhgooooddddd_ …." He whined softly, letting go and painting Blaine's fist with his release.

They both stood there in the hallway, spent and breathing heavily, hearts pounding and foreheads rested together.

"That was…a bit more than the goodnight kiss I had planned, I think, Kurt."

"You're damn right it was, but I'm not the least bit upset about that. I hope you're not either," Kurt asked, pretty certain from the look on Blaine's face he was far from unhappy with the turn of events.

"Upset? Absolutely not. Sated? I feel so good right now...don't wanna move."

"We can stand here as long as you'd like, you know?" Kurt grinned.

"I know you'd allow me to, but I'm fairly sure that eventually Mrs. Danneman will come out of her apartment, and the last thing she needs to see is me standing here with your dick in my hand…which, by the way, is pretty awesome, just so you know," Blaine laughed, trying to be quiet. Kurt swatted at him and shrugged back, zipping his pants up. Blaine was left with a hand full of…well, anyway.

"Paper towel?" Kurt teased him.

"Nope…" Blaine said, taking a step back, his grin wide again. He wiped his hand over his t-shirt and kept backing away. "No longer an issue," he laughed, blowing Kurt a kiss as he walked backward all the way down the hall to the stairwell doors.

Kurt covered his face with his hands in mortification at Blaine walking away in such a state. "Oh my GOD, Blaine!" he hissed, trying not to laugh out loud.

"Sleep well, beautiful. I'll see you soon, ok?"

Kurt just nodded and watched him go, hating that he didn't have the nerve or courage to just ask him to stay…for a long time. Maybe forever.

* * *

 **A/N Who has the best beta around? That's right, I do. Suzanne sent back the last 8 chapters all at once last night, God love her :) She rocks, just so you know. And I also want to thank Kristine and Robyn for reading the story and giving me opinions and such before it was ever posted. I have a great team, and they should know I appreciate 'em!**

 **Have a great weekend!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

 _ **Blaine:**_ _I saw this guy put his number in your phone at the coffee house the other night._

 _ **Kurt:**_ _Seriously? Hmmmm, who was it? Was he hot?_

 _ **Blaine:**_ _Um….I….?_

 _ **Kurt:**_ _Like…ghost pepper hot? Habanero Hot? Like Jeff? Ooooh, maybe it WAS Jeff? *big grin*_

 _ **Blaine:**_ _I hate you. You're never going to let me live that down, are you? *pouts*_

 _ **Kurt:**_ _I'm glad I finally have your number. What took so long with that, anyway?_

 _ **Blaine:**_ _Um…. I don't wanna tell you. You'll just get mad._

 _ **Kurt:**_ _Mad? Why would I get mad?_

 _ **Blaine:**_ _…_

 _ **Kurt:**_ _Matt took your phone, didn't he? Did you get it back from him or did you have to buy a new one?_

 _ **Blaine:**_ _Bought a new one. Don't be mad. I think I have something worked out. Trying to finagle some things._

 _ **Kurt:**_ _I'm glad to hear that. Did you just use the word "finagle" ? LOL_

 _ **Blaine:**_ _I'm an English scholar, don't make fun._

 _ **Kurt:**_ _Mmhmmm, and I'm a rocket scientist._

 _ **Blaine:**_ _Hey! I know some good words! "I miss you. I adore your smile. Your eyes are the most engaging things I've ever seen in my life and I can't wait to see you again."_

 _ **Kurt:**_ _Those are truly good words. Clearly you are an English scholar. I stand corrected._

 _ **Blaine:**_ _When are you free? I want to see you._

 _ **Kurt:**_ _I have to work late tonight, unfortunately. *sad pouting* We have a shoot coming up on Monday and things have to be completed before then. Are you working all weekend?_

 _ **Blaine:**_ _Friday night at the club, Saturday morning at the diner, Saturday night at the coffee house, Sunday morning at the diner, and Sunday night at the club again. *sad pouting also*_

 _ **Kurt:**_ _I'll find a way to see you, even if it means I have to come bother you at "work" somewhere. I miss you, B._

 _ **Blaine:**_ _I'm not used to missing someone. I thought it would be hard, but I kind of like it. I like the anticipation of seeing you again. It would be so much easier though if I knew for sure that seeing you again might also bring kisses._

 _ **Kurt:**_ _Wow, you are super subtle, aren't you?_

 _ **Blaine:**_ _Oh? You wanted subtle? "I want to make out with you until my whole face is numb and maybe leave a mark or two on your neck and collarbone so that it's clear you're mine."_

 _ **Kurt:**_ _Well then…. Wow. Just so we're clear, I'm down with that. And also we need to get you a dictionary so you can look up "subtle". You're still not good with that, but I approve anyway._

 _ **Blaine:**_ _Yeah? You're down with that?_

 _ **Kurt:**_ _Absolutely_.

Kurt sat in his office chair, heart pounding and grinning madly. Whoa….Blaine had just gone there, and Kurt was glad for it. He'd had so many thoughts of them together…many a late night staring at the ceiling, wondering what Blaine was up to and trying (and failing) to resist the urge to slip his hand into his pants and ease the ache. After their extended goodnight kiss in the hallway Kurt was having trouble not closing his eyes and remembering all the amazing sounds Blaine made when he was obviously turned on.

He hated that Blaine thought maybe he wasn't 'enough' for Kurt, though. He clearly was more than enough. Kurt couldn't have cared less what Blaine did, where he worked or how much he made. He just really enjoyed spending time together. He needed to do better at expressing that.

 _ **Blaine:**_ _Break's over. Back to work for me. Art says 'hello non degenerate boyfriend of Blaine's'. LOL_

 _ **Blaine:**_ _Oh God, is that…I wasn't thinking when I typed that. I'm sorry if I overstepped, Kurt. Not that I mind it…._

Kurt paused for a minute before replying. He thought Blaine deserved a minute to sweat it out, wondering how Kurt would reply. Boyfriend. He was totally ok with that. He hoped Blaine was as well. He rather enjoyed the title of Blaine's boyfriend and he hoped it wasn't just Art who could think of him that way. He smiled at his phone and took the leap.

 _ **Blaine:**_ _Kurt?_

 _ **Kurt:**_ _Yes, devastatingly handsome boyfriend of mine?_

 _ **Blaine:**_ _*wipes sweat from forehead and heaves sigh of relief*_

 _ **Blaine:**_ _Just so we're clear…I really like that title. Have a great rest of your day…boyfriend._

 _ **Kurt:**_ _You do the same. I'll talk to my new boyfriend later on. Xo_

 _ **Blaine:**_ _Mmmm, xo back at ya!_

Without a second thought, Kurt stood from his chair and did a crazy jig around his desk, uncaring of whoever would walk by and see him. Of course it was Alex who happened by and stood in amazement in Kurt's doorway watching Kurt twerk around his office.

"Well, this makes my whole day, I swear to God," Alex teased. Kurt jerked upright and stared, then burst into laughter as Alex did the same. "Someone's in a good mood."

"I am…the best mood. Life is pretty good right now if I do say so myself."

"Well, I'm glad to hear it. Are we still staying late tonight or are you in such a good mood that you're letting everyone go on time?"

"Don't push your luck, Alex. I am, however, in a good enough mood to spring for dinner. Decide what you guys want and it's on me!" Kurt smiled widely.

"Either you got laid or you're getting laid tonight, which is it?" Alex asked, his face a mask of amusement.

"Shut up. Neither. Yet. I'm working on it…slowly. He's worth so, so much more than a rushed one night stand or anything like it. When it happens, I want it to be right, and I'm willing to wait. He's…yeah. He's something special."

"This the guy from the club? The DJ?"

"The very one. Alex…I believe I've lost my heart to that man. He's pretty great," Kurt smiled widely, cheeks pink and heart pounding just talking about Blaine.

"I'm glad, Kurt. I'm really happy for you. You deserve someone wonderful. Congrats!"

"Thanks, Alex. He _is_ wonderful…"

"Good…Glad to hear it. Ok, back to work for me. I'll find out about dinner. See you downstairs."

* * *

Kurt spent his Friday night catching up on email, calling his Dad and Carol, and baking. He loved baking and often did so in his old apartment, much to the amusement of his neighbors who always reaped the rewards. The more he kept in his apartment, the more of it he ate. That was never good for his skinny jeans. He'd keep just enough for a treat and give the rest away. He hadn't done so since he moved into his new place, even though he'd made friends with Mrs. Danneman across the hall and Mr. Schubert who lived on the first floor and always seemed to be leaving the same time as Kurt did in the morning. Tonight he would change that. He would bake and share the spoils with his neighbors, especially his favorite one who lived upstairs.

He talked to Burt on speaker phone as he worked, mixing up batter for two different types of cookies as well as brownies from scratch.

"I'm just sayin', Kurt, you work an awful lot. I don't want you getting burned out and hating your job after a few months. We worry about you. You haven't been home in almost a year."

"I know, Dad, and I'm sorry. I'll make it a point to get home for Christmas if there's any possible way, I promise. But I just can't get away for Thanksgiving. I'm off Thursday, but I have to go in on Friday. Everyone else on my team will be there and if I don't show up, it won't look good for me as the boss, you know? I'm sorry…I'll try to get a few extra days at Christmas."

"So what are you going to do that Thursday for Thanksgiving, then? I don't want you spending the day alone, Kurt."

"I don't know yet. I was thinking of um…seeing what a friend of mine is doing. I've been invited to hang out with Alex as well as Eva's family, but I don't know yet."

"A friend. Does the friend have a name?" Burt groped.

"Blaine. His name is Blaine. He lives upstairs, and I know he won't be going home for Thanksgiving. He's not…he doesn't get along very well with his family. They're not accepting. It's rough for him, I think. He doesn't talk much about it."

"You say that as if you've spoken with him enough times to know it's a 'thing' for him. Why have I not heard about this guy before?" Burt asked. Kurt could hear the smile in his voice. He was fishing.

"I don't know…I didn't wanna jinx it maybe? He's…kind of awesome. I like him. And he likes me back. I just want to take it slow with him and not rush into anything. I think you'd like him, too. He's down to earth, a hard worker and he's sweet…very sweet."

"I haven't heard you talk about anyone like that in a long while…maybe ever. Exactly how sweet is this guy, Kurt?" Burt grinned into the phone. Kurt felt it as if Burt was standing beside him.

"I'm pretty sure I'm in love with him, Dad. It frightens me, because I've only known him for a few months, but…I dunno…there's something about him that just grabs me and shakes me up. He's kind of perfect for me. I just need him to not live upstairs anymore and things will be great."

"That's a lot, Kurt…I mean…in love with him, and all that. You want him to move away from you? Or…wait…you want him to move IN with you?" Burt asked, uncertain now.

"He lives with this guy who he met through a friend. The guy's bad news…always loud, always partying. He took Blaine's money and actually roughed him up a few weeks back, and Blaine wants to leave but he's saving up to do so. Right now he doesn't have anywhere else to go, ya know? I just want him out of there."

"Kurt, don't rush into something because you want to save him, you hear me? I know you think you love this boy but I know you. I remember the Kurt who wanted to take in every stray in the neighborhood and I don't want you doing that. Taking in a person is different."

"He's not a stray animal, Dad! Geez… I'm just telling you, I don't like him living up there with that guy. He's…I don't know. I think he's dangerous and I'm fairly sure he's doing something illegal…maybe selling drugs or something. There are people in and out of that apartment all day long. I hear them plain as day and I don't like him being associated with that. The sooner he can move out of there the better."

"Yeah, well, it doesn't sound like a good thing. Keep an eye on him. I know you will. And promise me you'll come home for Christmas. I miss my kid, you hear me?" Burt chided him.

"I know, Dad. I miss you, too. More than you know. I'll do my best. Give Carol my love. I have to go, I'm burning cookies!"

Two hours later Kurt had finished two batches of cookies, oatmeal raisin and chocolate chip, as well as the pan of brownies. He had them cooling on the counter when he heard a knock at the door. It was late, and he frowned as he checked the peephole.

Blaine's grin met his gaze, though, and he quickly opened the door.

"Hey! I thought you were working late tonight!"

"Well, I did…it's after midnight."

"Something happened, didn't it?" Kurt asked, concerned.

"Some shit went down at the club…a big fight broke out. The cops showed up and ushered everyone out. That means David and me, too. Broke it all down and came home."

"It's a good thing, then! I get to enjoy your company and you get to reap the benefits of my night in." Kurt smiled, leaning in to peck Blaine on the cheek.

"It does smell 90 kinds of amazing in here. What have you been up to?"

Kurt led him to the kitchen and the spoils on the counter. He wasn't surprised to see Blaine's face light up.

"You want some?" Kurt asked, gesturing toward the counter. He'd already packed up a container for Blaine that he'd planned to give him when he saw him over the weekend.

"If you mean cookies, then yes! And if you mean anything other than cookies, also yes." Blaine said, then grabbed a cooled cookie from the rack.

Thirty minutes later found them splayed out on Kurt's soft, leather sofa, hands grabbing and mouths searching. It started out innocently enough, but soon escalated into heated making out. Blaine had Kurt's shirt rucked up under his armpits and was kissing his belly, nipping at the skin around his belly button and working his way up to taut nipples as Kurt moaned above him.

"Is this ok…please say it's ok…God Kurt, you're beautiful…." Blaine paused to kiss Kurt on the mouth again, his tongue invading, plundering, then pulling away to return to the vast amounts of creamy skin on display.

"Is ok…it's good…God, Blaine…so good. Don't stop…" Kurt hissed as Blaine nipped at a nipple making him jerk and whine. He knew Blaine was rock hard in his pants because he could feel Blaine's erection brushing against his own. A few more minutes of this and Kurt was afraid he'd embarrass himself. But, if it meant getting off with Blaine again, he wasn't sure he'd beat himself up for it for long.

"Love touching you…love your lips…your body…Jesus, Kurt…waited so long…."

"I want…please…" Kurt whined, adjusting and kind of shoving Blaine off of him so that they lay side by side on the sofa now. He grabbed a handful of Blaine's shirt and shoved it up, attaching his mouth to beautiful olive skin as he did so, dying inside at the sounds Blaine made as Kurt let his tongue and teeth explore Blaine's chest. Soon he was hovering over Blaine who'd ended up flat on his back under Kurt.

He noticed Blaine's grimace at one point and figured he was just too heavy to let his body weight rest on Blaine, but even as he raised up and hovered, he saw Blaine grimace again, as if he was in pain.

"B?" Kurt breathed out, afraid he was hurting him.

"Mmm…."

"Am I hurting you? If I'm too heavy—"

"You're not! No…don't worry…kiss me…"

When Blaine flinched again, Kurt pulled back.

"What's going on? Let me sit up…" Kurt said, sitting back on his heels. "I'm hurting you, Blaine."

"It's fine, Kurt, you're not hurting me."

"You're flinching, did you hurt your back or something?"

"NO…" Blaine blurted out, his words clipped. All kinds of warning bells were going off in Kurt's mind.

"Fine…then you won't mind if I ask you to take your shirt off and let me see your back?"

"Kurt, I said I'm ok, don't worry about me. Come back here and kiss me?"

"Mmhmm, right after I see your back. You're hiding something from me, B." Kurt's face couldn't hide the fact that he was hurting as well. He knew Blaine wasn't being truthful with him and that stung.

"Kurt, I don't wanna get in to all that, can't we just—"

"Into what? Me being concerned for you? Me asking why you're flinching when you move or I lean into you? I can tell something hurts. Is it still your arm where you sprained it, because if it is—"

"I'm fine, damn it, please back off!" Blaine exploded, eyes wide and upset. Kurt nearly jumped from the sofa in one motion.

Stunned, he sat back further, falling back to a sitting position at the other end of the sofa as far from Blaine as he could get.

"I'm sorry…" Blaine began, but Kurt was shaking his head.

"Don't. I don't know what's going on, and it's quite clear you don't want to share that with me but I'm only concerned. If your response to that is to bark at me, then maybe you should go, ok?"

"I just don't want you to push, Kurt. I said it's fine."

"Clearly it's not," Kurt said, unable to look Blaine in the eye.

"You know what? Fine…here…have a look. I'm sure it's as pretty if not more so than it was this morning. Please, by all means, tell me again how I need to move out. Lecture me again on how he's a crap person and I'm not safe there. Tell me more about how I need to find somewhere else to live. I'm trying, Kurt. I am, but things take time and money, and I don't have a lot of either one right now. So here….here's what I get when I give my money to Art to hold on to and I come home empty handed."

Blaine's words were just short of harsh, but it was clear he wasn't happy with the situation and what he was going to show Kurt. He raised his shirt, turned around and immediately heard Kurt's gasp as he spied the dark purple and blue bruising on Blaine's back.

"Oh B…what did he do?"

"One punch in the back sent me to the floor, and one swift kick kept me there. As much as I want out, I know I'm still a month or so shy of being able to do so. I'm shoveling every penny that I can spare away, Kurt. I want out, I do, but when he took that money from me he really set me back. There's so much illegal shit going in and out of there it's insane and I'm in the middle of it just by being there…by my stuff being there. But he has something of mine that I can't leave without, Kurt. Important things are missing and I can't just leave or I'll never get back in and I can't…I can't, ok? I just….I can't leave right now. So don't tell me, again, how much I need to get out of there. I know this, ok? I KNOW. And I'm doing my best, but I don't think that's good enough for you, and I'm sorry for that. I know _I'M_ not good enough for you, and that makes me sick to my stomach. I know one of these days you're going to realize it, too…that you can do so much better than the scared little boy who can't get out from under his own shadow upstairs…the guy who doesn't have a decent job…the guy who can't even afford to take you out on a decent date. I'm sorry, Kurt…I am…I really, really am. I'm gonna go…" he said, sadly, and that quick he was out the door before Kurt could even turn around to ask him to stay.

Kurt was stunned. What the hell had he done?


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

Blaine didn't call or text for a couple of days and he wouldn't return Kurt's calls or texts either. All Kurt got in return was "I'm fine, give me time". It sucked, because he really wanted to talk to Blaine. He wanted to apologize for pushing him, he really did…but he was also glad that Blaine at least told him he was fine. Had he not replied at all, Kurt would have worried that he was laying upstairs unconscious or something.

He'd made up his mind. He was just going to ask Blaine to move in with him. He had the room and he knew he would get along with Blaine just fine. If Blaine found a place later and wanted to move out, then Kurt would have to be ok with that, but for now, he really just needed for Blaine to get out of that place. He would track Blaine down at the diner or the coffee house and tell him his plan.

Only it couldn't be that easy.

"Kurt, I appreciate what you're doing, but I'm not moving in with you because you pity me and my living arrangements. I told you I'm working on something. Just let it play out. Thank you…but I can't. I'm not mooching off of you that way. I have to get back to work, though. I'll talk to you later."

Blaine walked around the counter and back into the kitchen leaving Kurt bereft in a booth at the back of the diner, alone. He suddenly missed his counter stool.

Santana sauntered over, set a mug down and poured him a cup of coffee he hadn't asked for, then plopped down on the other side of the booth, leaned down and set her chin on her hand and just stared at him.

"I fucked up, Tana," Kurt lamented.

"Maybe…but he fucked up first."

"He told you, then?"

"He told me what Matt did. Then he told me you saw it and you were upset…which upset him, in turn, and now he's all whining to me and bent up about that. Although I think now he's more pissed off that Matt ate what he called, let me remember…oh yes 'gooey, square, chocolately bars of pure heaven which God himself clearly touched' and left him with only crumbs in the box of goodies you made."

Kurt giggled, sure that Blaine would be bent up about it. In his attempt to get Blaine to talk to him, he'd left the container of sweets outside the door with a note on it that said 'for Blaine'. He was more worried about Blaine than a container of cookies and brownies any day, though. He'd make more of those.

"I want him to move into my spare room. I'm offering him a way out…a place to stay…and he refused."

"I offered to let him sleep on my couch a ton of times, Kurt. He's not like that. It nearly did him in when he lost all of his stuff when Jeff didn't pay their damn rent. He slept on the streets for 5 days before he said anything and I nearly ripped his head off for it. He doesn't have a lot of pride left at the moment and he's hoarding what little is left. He wants to do this on his own. He won't take kindly to your pity."

"It's not fucking pity!" Kurt said a bit louder than he wanted to. Several customers gave him odd looks. One elderly woman scowled at him. "Sorry, ma'am." Kurt ground his teeth.

"Give him time, Kurt."

"Who says he has time? Who says that ass isn't gonna hurt him too bad for us to fix him one of these times? He said there's illegal stuff going on up there, Tana. What if they raid the place and find Blaine's stuff there? He'll go down with them. I don't want that. I can't have it! I can't be without him, you know!? He's important to me and every night he spends up there makes me sick to my stomach worrying! Damn it, it's not safe. Why won't he listen to me!?" Kurt ranted.

"I think, perhaps, going with that approach would have gotten you a bit further than the pity approach, Princess. Think a bit on that one. 'I feel sorry for you having to live there' isn't gonna get you nearly as far as 'I worry about you because I care so much and I'd really much rather have you with me every evening'. But maybe that's just me."

"God…" Kurt breathed out. "You're right. See, I told you I fucked up."

"It's not over, Kurt. He's right back there. Talk to him. Tell him what you just told me. If I'm not mistaken, you might have an ace up your sleeve you haven't used yet. From watching the two of you I can tell it's there. I bet you're both too stupid to realize it yet, though," she smiled, then sauntered away, ass swaying as she hit the swinging doors.

Kurt waited a bit, eating his lunch as he thought over exactly what he wanted to say. He overstayed his welcome in one of Santana's booths, sitting for the better part of an hour trying to come up with the right words.

When Art walked past the booth a while later he asked him to have Blaine come out when he had a free moment.

"Ahh, young Mr. Hummel. Blaine is being cowardly today. He snuck out back door to avoid conversation he say he is not ready to have again. I'm sorry, my friend."

Kurt just sighed and hung his head, pinching the bridge of his nose.

* * *

 _ **Kurt:**_ _Formally requesting the pleasure of your company on your first evening off this week?_

 _ **Blaine:**_ _I have some work stuff going on._

 _ **Kurt:**_ _You're also avoiding me, B. I miss you._

 _ **Blaine:**_ _I miss you, too, Kurt._

 _ **Kurt:**_ _Please…make time. I need to see you._

 _ **Blaine:**_ _I can probably spare a couple hours on Wednesday?_

 _ **Kurt:**_ _Perfect. Dinner at mine? Around 6:30?_

 _ **Blaine:**_ _I'll be there._

 _ **Kurt:**_ _I look forward to it._

* * *

 _ **Kurt:**_ _Operation "do it the right way" is on for Wednesday night._

 _ **Santana:**_ _That a boy, Princess!_

 _ **Kurt:**_ _Isn't that an oxymoron?_

 _ **Santana:**_ _Hey! No name calling!_

 _ **Kurt:**_ _What's his favorite dinner? I'll make that for him._

 _ **Santana:**_ _I'd go with a good steak. Nothing too fancy. Just enough to show him you bothered to do something nice. And maybe some more gooey bars of deity sanctioned goodness. He's a total sucker for all things sweet. Don't be afraid to share said goodness with your favorite waitress, Hummel!_

 _ **Kurt:**_ _I see where Blaine gets his subtlety._

 _ **Santana:**_ _I'm a lotta things, honey, but subtle ain't one of 'em. *wink* And while we're onto subtle, a little salami for dessert might not hurt, either. I don't know which one of you is more uptight. Loosen each other up, yeah?_

 _ **Kurt:**_ _I won't even dignify that with a reply._

 _ **Santana:**_ _^^ you already did *wink* Don't tell me you haven't thought about it._

 _ **Kurt:**_ _Not talking to YOU about it._

 _ **Santana:**_ _Whatevs…I can see you now. Your fingers are probably in your ears and you're singing "la la la la la" like a four year old. I've seen B right out of the shower, Princess, and it'd be WELL worth your time to tap that. You two have danced around it long enough!_

 _ **Kurt:**_ _The party you have reached is no longer available. Please check the number and don't try it again. Beeeeeeep._

 _ **Santana:**_ _Trust me, salami for dessert. Make it happen._

* * *

Kurt took a half day from work and, on the way out, stopped at the florist on the first floor of the building he worked in. He picked a beautiful bouquet of flowers for Blaine and then second guessed himself all the way home about it. Did you buy flowers for men? Would Blaine think he was nuts? Would he try everything he could to hide that facial expression that said "What were you thinking?" In the end, he put it out of his mind and headed for the grocery store.

He selected two beautifully marbled rib eyes and two huge sweet potatoes as well as two Idaho bakers unsure which Blaine would choose, but ready to give him the option. He picked out some asparagus, and then, as an afterthought, some fresh tarragon for béarnaise sauce as well. For dessert he thought he'd make a chocolate raspberry cheesecake and just hope Blaine liked it.

On his way home from the grocery store, Alex called with paperwork that needed to be signed off on by Kurt, and nobody else but Kurt, and it had to be Fed Exed out that night. There was absolutely no way Kurt was going back to work, and Alex, bless him, offered to drop it by the apartment for Kurt to sign. He knew all about Kurt's date that evening and didn't want to ruin things.

By 6:00 pm Kurt was an absolute mess. He'd nearly pitched the bowl with the cheesecake ingredients onto the ground when it slipped off the counter. He'd overbaked the graham cracker crust. He'd forgotten to scrub the potatoes before he put them in the oven, then grabbed them back out to do so and nearly singed his fingers off in the process. He needed the potatoes out of the oven in time to put the steaks under the broiler, though, so he'd put them in early.

He nearly slipped and killed himself in the shower because he was rushing to get done quickly while still trying to be thorough. He'd forgotten to brush his teeth and jammed his toothbrush into his gums too hard when he finally gave himself a minute to do so. He still hadn't heard from Alex who was told, in no uncertain terms, that he had to be at Kurt's and gone by 6:15. Finally at 6:25 Alex came banging on the door with the documents in hand. He shoved the envelope at Kurt, who nearly ripped it open and pulled out at least 20 pages of documents and photos to be approved. He started flipping through them hastily, initialing here and there and signing where he was supposed to, when Blaine knocked on the door. Cursing under his breath, frustrated and irritated, Kurt barked out an order to Alex to just open the damn door.

Kurt was scowling and ready to throw in the towel. But…he'd prepared a great meal for Blaine, and it was nearly ready…and his boyfriend was finally there.

"Hey," Blaine grinned, but it disappeared when he saw Alex standing in the doorway. "I…I'm sorry…" he started, but left it hanging out there.

"Hey yourself." Kurt replied from the sofa, stomach still wildly tumbling, gesturing Blaine inside. He was nervous as hell. Why was he so nervous?

"I'm s-sorry if I'm a little late. I was on the phone with Bob and he—" Blaine began, then froze in place and stared at the little table in Kurt's kitchen. He took in the flowers on the counter, the candles lit on the table and the smell of food permeating the air around him…and Kurt's demeanor. He just…froze.

"Are you going to come in, or—"

"Um…you know what? It…it's ok…I started to say I was on the phone with Bob and he needs m-me tonight…early…and so I said I'd come in. You can just…uh…" He trailed off, gesturing to the table and the kitchen. Kurt wasn't sure what, exactly, Blaine was trying to say, though.

"You have to work earlier than normal?" He asked, a little put off and a lot sad. He was sure his face showed both, probably more irritation and less sad, when he thought about it. Didn't they have plans?

"Yeah…so…you go ahead and do what you need to do here and I'll talk to you…maybe…or not…I don't know. This wasn't what I was expecting, Kurt. I thought you said dinner. I assumed carry out or something. And then…this. I…you know what? I'm gonna go and you can do what you had planned and…I'm out, Kurt. I'm sorry I obviously misunderstood."

With that, Blaine walked out the door, sprinted, really, and nearly knocked Alex over in the process. For a split second, Kurt was rooted to the floor, unable to move. When he snapped out of it, he rushed to the door in time to see Blaine at the end of the hallway and called out to him, his voice obviously thick with emotion and confusion. Blaine merely threw his hand up behind him as if to say he had no words left and didn't give a damn anyway, then shoved the door open and disappeared. He left Kurt standing there, mouth agape, unable to even utter a single word of protest. WHAT. The FUCK. Had just happened?

Kurt had sent Alex home with the whole dinner, packed up in foil and ready to re-heat and share with his girlfriend. He wasn't hungry in the least and in fact felt like he wanted to throw up. He's spent the whole damn day worrying about getting everything right, shopping, cooking and straightening up…only for Blaine to walk in and all but stand him up before bolting without explanation. He was just too damn tired and upset to even think about it anymore.

His phone buzzed off and on all evening, but there wasn't a single thing from Blaine. He ignored a call from Burt, another from his friend Rachel back home and a text from Eva. But the last one he wouldn't ignore.

 _ **Santana:**_ _I hope I'm interrupting something steamy._

 _ **Kurt:**_ _You're interrupting nothing. He'd have had to stick around for that to happen, and he may as well have stood me up._

 _ **Santana:**_ _WTF? What happened? Are you serious? Did you guys argue?_

 _ **Kurt:**_ _He showed up, said he'd been talking to Bob at the coffee house and he wanted him to come in early. Then he said a bunch of shit that made absolutely no sense and literally ran out the door without any decent explanation. When I went after him he basically shook me off like a bad smell._

 _ **Santana:**_ _That makes no sense. He talked to me all day about how excited he was to see you…how it'd been a few days …Kurt what the hell?_

 _ **Kurt:**_ _I have no clue. Spent all day getting ready…bought him flowers…a great meal. Cleaned, showered, waited with butterflies in my stomach and he ditched me. Ya know…between getting barked at for giving a shit about him living with Matt, and tonight, I think I need to just step back and take a break from him. He clearly isn't in any frame of mind to date…me, anyway._

 _ **Santana:**_ _Kurt, don't ditch him. Don't give up on him. He's been so happy with you around for the past few months. I'd hate for you two not to work this out. Let me get in touch with him and see what happened._

 _ **Kurt:**_ _Ya know what…you do what you need to do, but I'm not interested in hearing excuses anymore._

* * *

Kurt worked himself silly Thursday and Friday. He wouldn't allow himself even a minute to rest. Rest meant time to think and when he had time to think, he thought about Blaine. The same Blaine who hadn't stopped by, called or texted him for two days after ditching Kurt and bailing on their date. Kurt wasn't happy. In fact, he was livid.

He'd done everything in his power to help Blaine and this is what he got in return? $60 worth of food down the drain, flowers he'd thrown away in a fit of bitchiness and a cheesecake- Well, let's be real, he'd eaten the cheesecake. The whole thing. By himself. There's something to be said for comfort carbs.

He was still at work on Friday night at 11 pm when his phone buzzed with a text from Santana.

 _ **Santana:**_ _Have you seen him?_

 _ **Kurt:**_ _Nope._

 _ **Santana:**_ _Heard anything?_

 _ **Kurt:**_ _Nope._

 _ **Santana:**_ _What's with the one word answers?_

 _ **Kurt:**_ _? Just answering you. I don't have a whole lot to say. And I'm at work._

 _ **Santana:**_ _It's after 11 on a Friday night, Kurt._

 _ **Kurt:**_ _Thank you, Tana. I'm well aware of the time and the fact that my social life is so lame right now that I don't mind being here this late. Thank you, so much, for reminding me._

 _ **Santana:**_ _Zip that up, Hummel, your bitch is hanging out._

 _ **Kurt:**_ _Is there a point to this?_

 _ **Santana:**_ _He's skipped out on two shifts at the diner. Nobody can find him. Just stopped in at the coffee shop and he skipped that, too. I haven't heard a word in two days. I'm beginning to worry, Kurt._

 _ **Kurt:**_ _He's a big boy, I'm sure he's fine._

 _ **Santana:**_ _Ya think? I mean, he could be laying upstairs dead for all you know. Or don't you care?_

 _ **Kurt:**_ _Tana, Matt's YOUR ex. YOU go knock on the door and find out if he's there. Blaine was very adamant that I never go upstairs. If he wants to be found, he'll be found._

 _ **Santana:**_ _I gave you more credit than this, Kurt. I'm really worried. I thought you'd give a shit._

 _ **Kurt:**_ _I want him to be fine, but I'm obviously not allowed to worry about him or do anything nice for him. So that leaves being neutral. That's what I am. Switzerland._

 _ **Santana:**_ _Please God tell me you didn't just make a Twilight reference._

 _ **Kurt:**_ _I do not know the story of which you speak._

 _ **Santana:**_ _You lie like a cheap rug._

* * *

Kurt woke Sunday morning to the sound of loud, incessant banging on his door. When it didn't stop, he staggered out to see who it was and huffed out a sigh before whipping the door open to admit Santana.

"To what do I owe this lovely visit at 8 am on a Sunday morning, Tana?"

"I came to show you this," she said, shoving her phone in Kurt's face. The picture showed an obviously drunk and passed out Blaine in someone's bed, hair a wild mess and face pressed into a pillow. Tucked up next to him in his hand was a bottle of whiskey that was all but empty. Next to him, with a look of complete and utter adoration and a tanned, strong arm slung around Blaine's belly, a stunningly handsome, blonde surfer god. Kurt could just make out the caption on the screen cap, though only partially, and it said " 'Bout time I got my boyfriend back, eh?" Kurt felt instantly sick and fought down the nausea. Why the hell would she show Kurt this?

"Lovely. So he's been out partying while everyone worried. I'm glad someone's having a good time. Can I go back to sleep now?"

"He hasn't moved from that spot for 3 days, except to piss, and he hasn't been sober since he showed up there Wednesday night."

"This is my issue _why_?"

"You're being a dick, Hummel! He's obviously upset and you and I both know it's because of what happened between you on Wednesday night! I don't know what it was, but you need to fix it!" She ranted. "Don't make me get pushy with you!"

"Oh God, anything but that, because you're generally so laid back and amenable as it is," Kurt snarked, his inner bitch seeping out. "You know what, I'm done for now. I'm going back to bed. See yourself out, please," Kurt said, walking away.

"They said he mumbles in his sleep about Kurt breaking him and how bad it hurts," she said quietly as Kurt walked away. He swung around so fast he nearly toppled over.

"ME? MEEE? You're insane. HE'S insane! I worried about him and I asked him to move out of there. I offered him a place to stay, as you have, and as Art has. If he's so miserable up there, then he has to do somethi

ng about it. HE chose to snap at me about it. Then he ignores me for days and when I finally try to make amends he shows up only to freak out and bolt, leaving me with a jagged hole in my heart and a damn good meal that I couldn't even eat because I was so upset and sick to my stomach that I'd have thrown it all back up. Do you know how I know this? Because I tried to eat something that night and gagged it all back up!"

Kurt took a breath and continued on his rant, "I spent the evening sobbing into my own pillow because I thought I'd finally found someone who might love me as much as I love him and then he ditched me to go hang out with the blonde god and drink himself silly. Now he's probably not only lost one job, but both of them from being irresponsible and he wants to blame this all on ME? NO. No way in hell, Santana, and you can tell him I said he can kiss my lily white ass!" Kurt sobbed, voice cracking and tired. "Why…why did you have to come here and show me everything I didn't need to see and didn't want to know. Clearly I misunderstood what I thought we had going on," Kurt laughed bitterly. "I tried. I did everything I could to spend time with him, tell him how talented I thought he was. I took him on dates and went to see him sing. I thought we were going somewhere, you know? But apparently I was wrong. And I'm done with being wrong about this, because damn it, it hurts too damn bad. So you can go find him and tell him I'm not taking the blame for things. I can't handle that on top of my shattered heart. Good day, goodbye and God speed, now get out!" Kurt had backed her to the door during his tirade and he didn't miss the look of "Oh NO you did not!" on Santana's face as he slammed the door.

He flopped back down in his bed and sobbed some more.

* * *

 **A/N Ok, I promise the angst-fest will end shortly. You know I can't hold on to it forever...**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Kurt hadn't bothered to look for anywhere else to eat in his neighborhood once he found the diner. Now that he felt he shouldn't…or maybe really couldn't…go there, he expanded his search and found another little deli a couple of blocks over. The people weren't nearly as friendly, and he didn't know anyone there, but it was food and his cupboards were bare since he hadn't been to the grocery store for any decent amount of food for weeks. He'd been half killing himself at work to get things done so that his team could take the day after Thanksgiving off. He felt they'd worked hard enough that they truly deserved it. Besides, he had nothing better to do and being at home only reminded him of Blaine.

Blaine…who he hadn't seen or heard a word from in over a week. Just thinking of him still made Kurt's heart ache.

How had he misunderstood the situation so badly? How long had Blaine been broken up with that guy…oh God, or had he broken up with him at all? Was he with that blonde guy the whole time he was dating Kurt as well? He sighed long and heartfelt as he took the top slice of bread from his sandwich and spread the mayonnaise with his knife, scraping half of it off. Seriously, light mayo meant light mayo. Ugh. He had a half a second of thought that perhaps the blonde guy was actually Matt from upstairs and no wonder Blaine didn't want him to go up there-

"Hey…" Kurt heard as a cute guy slumped into the chair across from him. Kurt raised his head and looked around, unsure what was happening. There were other empty tables if the guy needed one. What was he doing at Kurt's table?

"Hey…yourself?" Kurt said slowly, rather confused. He looked around the deli again to see if anyone was paying attention to them. Perhaps this was a dare or something.

"I just saw you sitting here and thought I'd say hello. You looked…contemplative," he grinned.

"Yes, well, that's one word, I suppose," Kurt smiled, unsure if it was rude to eat in front of the guy…but he was starving. "Do you mind if I…" he gestured to his sandwich and the guy across from him waved him on.

"Oh, by all means, go right ahead. Looks good. I have an order in but it's not ready yet."

"Thanks. So…uh…you just wanted to watch me eat this or…what?" Kurt grinned. Best to get on with it and find out what this was about.

"Yeah, kind of. I came in to grab some stuff for me and some friends and saw you and I thought to myself 'that guy needs someone to talk to'. I can just sense these things, ya know?" He smiled, and it was a warm, comforting smile. It wasn't smarmy, as if he was trying to pick up on Kurt or anything. Still, Kurt was cautious. "You look…troubled. Maybe even a little bit sad. I'm a good listener, if you want to vent, that is."

"Oh, well, I'm certain my troubles aren't all that exciting," Kurt replied kindly, but bit into his sandwich again.

"Really, hit me, I'm all ears and I have some time to kill," he grinned.

Kurt considered it for a minute, chewing as he did so. He didn't want to seem rude. But really, what could it hurt?

"This past week has been…a lot. I ran into some uh…dating issues…last week and they haven't really been resolved. I don't really have any answers, but I'm not ready to talk to him about it, yet. Maybe ever. I don't know. You probably don't know how that goes, do you? Handsome men, such as yourself, surely don't have the same issues as us mere mortals," Kurt teased. Teasing he could handle. Flirting was out of the question. He wasn't there yet. Not even close.

"You flatter me. But no, really, I've been there, believe me. It's not fun, especially when you're left with questions. May I?" The guy said, gesturing to Kurt's bag of chips. It was bigger than he'd planned to get anyway, so he had no issues sharing.

"Help yourself."

"So if you don't mind me asking, and I'm assuming you don't because you haven't asked me to leave yet, what happened?"

Kurt sighed long and loud, then leaned back in his chair. He crossed his arms over his chest and wrinkled his nose up a bit, unsure how much to tell. But, really, at this point, he had nothing to lose.

"I moved into a new apartment and within a week I'd met one of the guys who lives upstairs…rather unconventionally, actually…but that's neither here nor there. Anyway, we started kind of hanging out, had a handful of dates, I frequent a couple of the places he works and I'd see him and his friends there…" Kurt said, trailing off at the end of that sentence and letting his eyes fall to the table. He hadn't realized how much he'd come to count on the friendship of Art and Santana…and even Joe. With a sigh he continued. "I thought we had a good thing going, ya know? I'm trying to convince him he needs to get out of the apartment above me. The guy he's rooming with is a total jackass and he's bad news. I don't like him being there, honestly. It terrifies me and I worry about him a lot. I offered to let him stay with me but he declined…and that hurt. We argued a little because he snapped at me over it and we didn't talk for a couple days, and then I invited him over for dinner and …I dunno…it was so weird, really." Kurt looked up from the table to see the guy watching him intently, head tilted and an interested look on his face.

"Go on…if you want. I mean, now I'm invested and I want to know your side…I mean, you know, what went down. So he came over for dinner?" The guy prodded. Kurt nodded his head and continued.

"I took a half day from work, got him flowers, cooked a really nice meal and made dessert. I was rushing around trying to get ready, trying to have the food almost ready when he got there and also, God, this was a nightmare, a guy from work showed up at the last minute because I had to initial and approve a slew of documents to be Fed Exed out that night. It couldn't wait until the morning, so it had to be done. I really wanted him gone by the time Blaine got there, but he wasn't. That just irritated me more, so maybe when he came inside I probably didn't look super-duper welcoming, but I wasn't rude by any means, just rushed and harried, maybe? But Blaine…I dunno." Kurt said, shaking his head.

"Blaine is…? The guy? The date?"

"Oh, yeah, I probably should have said that, huh? He's the guy…THE guy. He's an amazing guy, really—" Kurt began, but paused when the man across from him held up his finger for him to wait. He picked up his vibrating phone and glanced at it, pushed a few buttons, then must have dismissed whatever it was and set the phone back down.

"My apologies, it's nothing important, please continue," he said. "So he's a great guy, this Blaine? But you're not talking to him now?"

"He's…well, I thought he was amazing. Now I'm not so sure."

"You thought he was, but you don't now? Tell me about him."

"He's stunning, really. He has beautiful, whiskey colored eyes that are like warm honey when he's…" Kurt paused, then shifted and cleared his throat knowing what was going to exit his mouth wasn't PG rated. He blushed and grinned, biting his lip, when the guy at the table gave him a knowing grin and a wiggled his eyebrows.

"Indeed…" he purred. "Do go on."

"He's got this gorgeous, dark, curly hair that I love to run my fingers through. His voice is like velvet and he sings…oh GOD, he sings and it's like an angel serenading you…so sweet and soulful. He's got such a kind heart and a loving nature. I love spending time with him and we have endless things to talk about…" Kurt trailed off, snapping out of his reverie when it hit him that he couldn't have that anymore.

"So I don't see the problem. He's amazing and you clearly care a lot for him. What's the issue?"

"I was apparently not the only person in his life. I think maybe he was seeing someone else the whole time or…I don't know, really. I don't know what the hell happened, just that he bolted."

"Yes, you started to say. So you made dinner, and…?" The guy asked.

"He showed up and literally walked in with an excuse on his lips as to why he wasn't staying…said he had to work earlier than he thought. He looked…panicked, I don't know, like he wasn't expecting what I'd done. It wasn't as if I had rose petals scattered all over the apartment or anything but I'd lit candles on the table. Like I said, I got him flowers, I made a really kick ass steak dinner and chocolate-raspberry cheesecake for dessert…and he may as well have stood me up. He didn't even stay long enough to say hello or kiss my ass, he just bolted. When I tried to run out into the hall after him he rudely waved me off and kept on going down the hallway, nearly at a sprint at that point!"

"And this guy from work…he was still there?"

"YES! Talk about embarrassing. I could barely look him in the eye the next couple of days. It was fairly mortifying. But, he hasn't said anything…just looks at me pityingly when he thinks I'm not looking," Kurt pouted a bit.

"So tell me, wait…I'm not following. Why do you think he was seeing someone else? Blaine, not the guy from work," he grinned. Kurt huffed out a short laugh.

"His friend, Santana, nearly busted down my door Sunday to give me grief and tell me how miserable he was…Blaine, that is…and she showed me a photograph someone had sent her. It was of Blaine and some blonde surfer looking god and they were in bed together and the caption said something about it being about time he got his boyfriend back. Clearly that was Blaine in the photo and in the bed, and now I'm wondering if I was the second guy or one of many, ya know?"

"Oh shit…" the guy breathed out, eyes wide and a little wary. Then he squeezed them shut tightly.

"Yeah, oh shit. So I sent her away and I haven't heard from either of them in days. To be fair I told her to tell him to kiss my ass and I'm pretty sure I left her with the vibe that I wouldn't welcome talking about it anymore," Kurt said softly.

"Ok, so wait…wait, wait, wait…what if Blaine, your guy, wasn't sleeping with that dude. I mean, I don't know, what if Blaine just found somewhere else to crash away from the jackass upstairs or… I dunno, the dude was a friend or…something else. 'Cause man you seem like a really decent guy and this Blaine…I dunno…I can't see your senses being that far off that you wouldn't know if he was doin' the deed with someone else. Do you think maybe all of this might be some huge misunderstanding on both your parts?"

"I don't know. All I know is I'm not sleeping and I miss him, but I can't have that craziness and uncertainty back in my life. There are too many unanswered questions and he's still choosing to live with that psycho upstairs over staying with me, even temporarily, so that hurts a lot. Truth be told, I'm only here in this particular deli because I'm a coward and I'm avoiding the place he works where I used to go for food. Pathetic, huh?" Kurt asked, eyes cast downward. He realized then that his food was all gone, even the chips, and he'd talked through the whole meal with a stranger.

"It's not pathetic at all. I'd probably do the same thing, actually. Until you're ready to talk to him and see him, you have to look out for you, and for your heart, really."

"So…that's your take on the whole thing, then? You think it's all a big misunderstanding?" Kurt asked.

"I kinda do, actually…" the guy said, rubbing the back of his neck. "It seems that way. Too many unanswered questions and strange things happening if you ask me. I say you get in touch with the dude and make him answer all those questions for you. Good or bad, at least then you'll know…ya know?" He smiled.

"Perhaps. It's been a week. This time last week I was scrambling around my apartment like a crazy man trying to set up a perfect date with the man I love…in hopes that it would land us in bed by the end of the night," Kurt laughed nervously, unsure if he was oversharing. "A guy can dream, I guess."

"I bet if he knew _that_ he'd feel like a total ass. He'd be kicking himself for sure. I know I would be!" The guy laughed.

"Order number 73!" A girl behind the counter called out. The guy looked at his ticket and stood, giving Kurt a hopeful grin.

"That's me."

"Oh, your food, I'm sorry…I rambled the whole time," Kurt laughed nervously. "But it was nice venting. Thanks for letting me get all that out, I appreciate it."

"Absolutely no problem at all. It was really nice talking to you….?" The guy said, leaving the rest hanging.

"Oh! I'm Kurt. Kurt Hummel," Kurt said, sticking his hand out to shake. "Thanks for listening to me and for your insight. Maybe I'll call him."

"I can honestly say that I think you should, Kurt. It was great talking to you as well. Maybe we'll end up in the same place again sometime, eh?"

"Perhaps…we'll see," Kurt laughed. "Oh, and you are?"

"Nick. Nick Duval. It was good to meet you, Kurt Hummel. See you around," He grinned, then grabbed his order from the counter and sauntered out the door.

* * *

"Sit your hungover ass up here and listen to me, Blaine," Nick said, nudging Blaine in the side until he grunted. "Jeff, wake your friend up before I pour a bucket of cold water on his head!"

"Dude, I've been trying to wake him up all afternoon. He's not moving."

"Fine, whatever. I'll just tell _you_ about my evening, then," Nick smiled. "I went to talk to Mr. Kurt Hummel today and as I was approaching their building," he said, nodding toward Blaine, "Mr. Hummel came striding out and headed down the street. So, I followed him. He went into some hole in the wall deli and ordered food. I figured we'd have to eat, too, so I placed an order and asked the girl to wait 10 minutes before she started making it. Then I plopped down at the table with Kurt and offered him a penny for his thoughts. Lotta thoughts there with that one…"

"You saw Kurt?" Blaine mumbled from under his pillow, interested now.

"Oh NOW you wanna wake up. I'm not talking to you now. You had your chance," Nick teased, keeping his back to Blaine and smiling at Jeff.

"Nooo…tell me what Kurt said. Is he still with that guy? Did he deny it? Does he hate me? I hate me…oh God, my head…" Blaine slurred. "Turn the god damned sun off, Jeff, please…."

"Can't help that the sun sets on this side of the building, whiner," Jeff snickered. "Turn over!"

"Anyway, Jeff, as I was saying, it seems Mr. Hummel and Mr. Anderson, here, have had one whale of an epic misunderstanding, one of which neither one of them is smart enough to confront the other about, and talk about, in order to fix the problem. They're both content to assume the other was _doing_ something, _meant_ something, _thought_ something…and in the process, they're screwing up probably the best thing to ever happen to them. Both of 'em are idiots."

"You are so mean to me…" Blaine whined, trying to roll over. "Jesus, Mary and Joseph, please just roll me into traffic and let something run me over….fuck…oh my God, my head…" Blaine griped, trying to sit up. Hands plastered on both sides of his head, he kept his eyes closed and groped for a pillow to keep in front of his face. "Even the sun hates me."

"So, as I was saying, at some point I thought I was going to have to repeat all of this craziness to Blaine, and knowing his history this week, I knew he probably wouldn't be clear headed enough when I got home to listen to me, and by the time he was sober and not stupid, I'd forget half of what was said. So, because I'm a smart guy, I made you a little recording, Blaine. As soon as you sober up and smell like something alive and not 3 weeks dead, we'll talk. For now, I have food, and I'm hungry after watching Kurt eat his dinner. He did share his chips with me, though. Ha! So, Blaine, I had dinner with your man! I had all that _and_ a bag o' chips!" Nick smirked.

"I hate you. I don't know what Jeff sees in you. You're mean and rude and you make fun of people who are suffering. What kind of monster _ARE_ you, Nick?" Blaine whined like a child into the pillow.

"The kind who wants his boyfriend back!" Nick yelled from the kitchen, snickering. "Oh, yeah, that photo I sent to Santana? She showed Kurt, and it had _those_ words on it and now he thinks you've been cheating on him all along with, and I quote, 'some blonde haired surfer god' from the picture!" Nick crowed. Jeff sat wide eyed, mouth gaping open, before busting out laughing.

"Hells yeah, baby. 'Blonde surfer god'. I can dig it!" He laughed, then got up and swatted Blaine on the ass before going into the kitchen for food. "I'm eating yours if you're not in here by the time I'm done with mine, B!"

"Some best friend YOU are! F my life. I swear, just kill me. It can't get any worse than this," Blaine whined. He laid still for a few more minutes and then figured his best option was to get up and get some pain meds and a gallon of water. He was in horrendous pain, his mouth felt like a cat slept in it all night, and he desperately wanted to hear what Kurt had to say to Nick.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Thanksgiving was a week away and Kurt had his team at work in a decent place…ahead of schedule…and he was happy that he'd most likely get to tell them that they could take the following Friday off and be with their families. He was also happy that it meant he could hit the Black Friday sales instead of working. He was not, however, happy that he hadn't made plans to go home. Now that he realized he probably could have, it was too late. He couldn't possibly justify spending what it would cost to fly home at this late date. The airlines would rob him blind. That meant he'd be in the city for Thanksgiving, and he didn't know what he wanted to do about that.

He'd planned on asking Blaine what he was going to do, but the way things were, he wasn't sure he'd even see Blaine again, let alone ask him to have Thanksgiving dinner together. Their last dinner hadn't turned out so hot.

He'd think of something, or else maybe he'd just take Alex or Eva up on their offer to have dinner with them and their friends and family. He had time, though. He'd think about it over the weekend.

* * *

Blaine was finally clear headed enough to leave Jeff and Nick's apartment and he immediately went to Art to apologize, plead for his forgiveness and grovel as much as possible in order to keep his job. He'd have to do the same with Bob at the coffee house, he knew. He figured honesty was the best policy. If you don't lie, you don't have to remember what you told someone later on and you can't get caught in a web of deceit. Besides, if he told the truth perhaps they'd feel some semblance of sympathy for him and not rake him over the coals, or worse, tell him that they'd already replaced his sorry butt. He was nervous though.

Art was receptive and, deep down, Blaine thought and hoped he might be. He was certain Santana had given Art some version of the story of what went down and hopefully Art understood. Blaine understood now, and he needed to make it up to Kurt. He felt like an absolute ass, and Kurt deserved better. Blaine _knew_ Kurt deserved better, thought of it incessantly, and he intended to pull himself together and make some changes. But the change he needed was being held captive by that asshole, Matt, who seemed to think holding Blaine's personal property for ransom was ok. Well, it wasn't.

Blaine had spent the sparse few minutes he found himself alone in the apartment searching for the things Matt had taken from him. The problem was, Matt was rarely ever gone, and when he was gone, he either left someone else in the apartment or he locked up, and Blaine still didn't have a key. In hindsight, he should have known it was a bad deal when he wasn't given a key, but he'd never had issues getting in. Matt was always there, the door always open. Blaine wasn't able to find what he was looking for, but he knew it was there somewhere, and he'd find it eventually. There were things in his room he'd walk away and leave, but some things were a hell of a lot more important and he'd be damned if he left without 'em.

He was walking through his old neighborhood on his way to talk to Bob when he grinned, seeing the familiar stoop where he'd sat dozens of times playing his guitar and writing music before he and Jeff had been kicked out. It still stung, thinking back to that day when he came home only to find a pile of his and Jeff's stuff on the curb. He couldn't possibly grab and carry their furniture, and it seemed only half of it was there…mostly the more worn pieces that nobody really wanted. In his hysteria he'd nearly hurt himself tearing through the picked over pile on the sidewalk, but he hadn't found what he was looking for. The important stuff was gone and Blaine was bereft and so angry with Jeff that they didn't speak for weeks.

Passing his old door he pulled his phone out and considered, for the hundredth time, calling Kurt…but he didn't. He had things to do first and the top of the list was to talk to Bob.

He passed a group of people his age on the sidewalk, and bumped shoulders with one as he passed, staring at his phone, mumbling "Sorry, man…" as he continued on his way. But a few steps more found him turning to see one of the guys jogging back towards him. Blaine braced for…what…he wasn't sure. Was the guy angry that he'd bumped into him? He didn't need this today.

"Dude! Hey!" the guy called as he jogged up, smiling widely. Ok, so maybe not there to kick his ass for bumping into him. "I know you. I mean, not really but you used to live in my building back there, right? What's your name?"

"Uh…Blaine. I'm Blaine," he said, confused, watching the stoner practically vibrate from foot to foot in front of him. Now that he looked, the guy did look familiar. Perhaps they'd passed each other in the hallway a couple times or something?

"Blaine Anderson! Yes! Ok, great. So dude, listen. I have something you'll want! Can you come with me?" The guy asked, all wide smiles, looking over his shoulder at his friends who waited for him on the sidewalk a block away.

"Seriously? Man, I don't make a habit of just tagging along with strangers who ask me to follow 'em. No offense or anything, but…ya get me?" Blaine didn't want to be rude, but this was strange.

"Fair enough, little dude, but really, ok, just come with me, wait outside the door and…seriously, come on." They guy said, and grabbed Blaine's wrist, tugging him along as one of his friends called out for him to hurry the hell up.

Blaine was a little nervous, following in this guy's wake to a group of strangers, but it stuck in his mind that this guy knew his last name, and Blaine hadn't told him.

"K, stay right here, I'll be right back!" They guy said, hands out in front of him as if telling Blaine to be still, brushing his longer, sandy blonde hair out of his eyes. Blaine hesitated, then nodded his head, looking up at the building once more. Blaine heard another guy say something to his new found 'friend' and the guy replied with "yeah, man, that's the dude! Fucking serendipity, right!?" Blaine just grinned. If nothing else, this guy was funny and a free spirit. He disappeared inside and from the sound of things, vaulted up the stairs a few at a time. Minutes later he was loping back down the stairs and out the front door, hands full. Blaine's eyes went wide and he was certain any moment, his knees would give out and he'd collapse on the sidewalk and weep in front of complete strangers.

In his hands the guy held Blaine's guitar and a huge, overflowing binder of papers, along with a few grocery bags of miscellaneous stuff Blaine couldn't have cared less about at the moment.

"Oh…oh my God. Oh my f-ing God, man…what?" Blaine babbled out. "Where….?"

"That day they hauled your shit out, dude…I mean, what a fucked up mess, right? I was coming in and out, helping my bro move in upstairs and we kept passing them on the stairs…those fuckers taking your shit out. I felt all bad, and I figured you didn't know 'cause who'd leave all their shit, right? So I grabbed stuff that looked important and put it in my bro's place, hoping you'd come back. But you didn't come back, so it's been up there, under his bed for months! I thought that was you, and all this stuff in the binder has 'Blaine Anderson' on the paper. I knew you'd want it back. I've gotta be honest, though, dude, I pulled that shit out and played it. You rock, man. That music's the shit. You should seriously record it!" The guy gushed.

"I…I can't even believe…" Blaine tried again, but he was still too dumbfounded. "What's your name again?"

"Francis, but if you call me that I'll kick your ass. Everyone calls me 'Mutt'," he grinned a dorky smile that lit Blaine's heart and mind.

"Mutt…you can't begin to know how grateful I am…I can't even…" Blaine paused, shaking his head in astonishment.

"Can't even…finish the sentence?" Mutt laughed. "I'm seri-ous-o dude-man, you need to do something with that shiz. All that stuff's in the same handwriting with your name on it, so I know it's all yours. And I've heard you play your guitar sitting right here on these steps a zillion times. You have some awesome sounds goin' on there and I gotta say, I'd jam with you any f-in' day, man! We play sometimes when we can get a gig, ya know?" Mutt said, gesturing up toward his apartment.

Blaine was at a loss for words. For months he'd mourned the loss of his guitar and the massive binder of all the music he'd worked on for the three years he'd been in the city, not to mention the ton of stuff he'd worked on before he'd moved with Jeff. He was absolutely heartbroken to have lost it, and to have it dropped back in his lap felt like the biggest stroke of luck in his life…next to meeting Kurt. Suddenly he couldn't wait to tell Kurt what had happened.

"I will happily jam with you any day of the week, Mutt. I can't thank you enough for this. I'm just…absolutely without words. I'd say you've made my day, but holy shit, you've like...made my week…my month...my year, man!" Blaine gushed, laughing now. He threw caution to the wind and threw his arms around Mutt, laughing all the while, feeling moisture gather in his eyes. He was so unbelievably happy to have his music back, and he couldn't wait to tell Jeff, Santana, Kurt…anyone who'd listen.

"Coolio, Short Stack, give me your digits and we'll jam, bro!" Mutt said, thrusting his phone into Blaine's hands.

* * *

"Dad, please. I know I haven't called, but I've just be ungodly busy at work and I've been pushing myself to work until I'm dead tired and then I just come home and fall into bed."

"It's not good for you, Kurt, and you know it. All work and no play makes Kurt a dull boy," Burt teased. "Why in the world are you working so many hours?"

"I want to be able to give my team Friday off, and now I can. They worked hard for weeks and I've stayed later to make it happen. Monday I'm going to tell them so they can make plans if they need to. I wish I'd known it would be this way, so I could have made plans to come home, but I didn't know."

"Well, at least now you can hit the sales. We both know that's what you were really striving for, don't we? Let's not try to fool ourselves."

"DAD! That's not true. I wish I was coming home. It's …it's been lonely here. I'm definitely coming home for Christmas. I miss you guys so much it's…I dunno. I just miss you."

"We miss you, too, Bud. I wish you were coming home as well. But Christmas! Carol will be so excited! And Finn, too. We'll wait on you to go get the tree, how's that?"

"Sounds absolutely amazing, Dad, really. I can't wait. But, I better get going. I have to run some things to the dry cleaner and then I'm going to make dinner and surf Netflix. Don't get too jealous."

"That's how 26 year old young men spend their Saturday nights in the city, huh? Sounds…awesome. Don't hurt yourself, Kurt."

"Sarcasm is unbecoming of you," Kurt huffed into the phone.

"No Blaine then?"

"No…no Blaine. I don't know if there will be any more Blaine. We um…we had a falling out, sort of. Not really, he just sort of took off. Can we please not talk about it? I'm trying to forget it all."

"If you don't want to talk about it, then we won't. What do you mean you had a falling out but not really? How's that work?"

"We talked, he barked at me, I got upset, he left, I asked him for dinner to talk about things and as soon as he got here he turned around and bolted. He looked almost terrified that I'd made dinner. It was…bizarre. I haven't spoken to him since then. And now we're talking about it. How did that happen?" Kurt grumbled.

"So you don't even know what happened but you haven't called him to talk about it? And he hasn't called you? Maybe that's a good thing. If he can't even call, he doesn't sound like a decent human being, Kurt."

"Dad, it's not like that. He's a great guy, but something obviously happened. I just don't know what it was."

"You don't run off and then not call. He's a jerk, Kurt, write him off and move on," Burt said, glad that Kurt couldn't see his face. Carole was well aware of what Burt was doing and giving him the snake eye.

"Dad, you haven't even met Blaine. He's not a jerk, I promise. I don't date jerks. If he was a jerk I'd have kicked him to the curb weeks ago. He's a sweet guy, and he's gorgeous and he sings like a dream and I really miss him, Dad. I don't even know where to begin to tell you how much I miss him or how adorable he is. I just wonder if he's hurting as much as I am. I hope not…I can't bear thinking that he's hurting like I am."

"Hmmm, well, it sounds to me like you have your Saturday night cut out for you and maybe it should include an important phone call?"

Kurt huffed. He should have known. He should have seen what Burt was doing. He was a smart cookie, that one.

"Dad…"

"Kurt? Do you like this guy?"

"I really do. I did. I don't know what I feel now except for loss."

"Still? How long has it been since you talked to him?" Burt asked.

"Ten days…" Kurt nearly whispered.

"I think it's time, Kurt. Even if the only thing you get out of all of it is a few answers. What have you got to lose? You're already miserable, obviously."

"I know. You're right. It's time to call him and ask some questions."

"Ok, kiddo. Go do your thing and I'm going to go sneak some dessert while Carol's in the shower."

"DAD! Your heart…you know you shouldn't—"

"I'm joking, Kurt. Good grief…ya make one little joke…"

"Goodnight, Dad. Love you."

"We love you, too. Night, kid."

Kurt ended up watching a couple of movies on Netflix and tried desperately to talk himself into calling Blaine. Unfortunately, he knew that getting in touch with Blaine would end one of two ways: either Blaine would talk to him or Blaine would refuse to even speak with him and work things out. The fear in his heart over being rejected again was enough to have him shying away from his phone and making excuses as to why he might want to wait until the following day…or days…to contact Blaine.

It took Kurt three more days to work up the courage to go to the diner because he wasn't sure what the reception would be. When he got there Tuesday evening, Blaine was nowhere to be found, and Santana gave him the snake eye. Art, however, gave him a welcoming smile and poured him a glass of water as he sat on his counter stool.

"You are looking for young Blaine?" He asked kindly, his accent as thick as ever.

"I…yeah, I guess I am. He's not here?"

"Not here tonight. He is lucky he still has job here! Boy crap out on me for days, no call, no text, no nothing. Take Santana days to track him down and only because someone else answer his phone while he passed out drunk. Not like him. Almost as if his heart was broken," Art said, wiping the counter and sneaking glances at Kurt.

"I didn't break his heart!" Kurt hissed. Joe leaned backwards and glanced out the food window at Kurt. His face remained stoic. Clearly they were all waiting to hear how Blaine felt about Kurt coming in to make their own decisions.

"I have known my Blaine for three years. I have never seen him as he was when he finally made it through those doors, Kurt. Something happen. I don't know what, but you two need to talk to each other. He is not same. You are not same. Something have to give. I don't like seeing my boy so unhappy. Past couple days he is better…but not whole. He is at coffee shop tonight playing. He is lucky Bob keep him on! I suppose you could reach him by phone if you are of mind to? Of course, after you eat. You look too skinny. You lose weight when you not here. Order something, young Kurt."

Kurt ordered food, then, and waited to see if Santana would approach him and what she might say. He need not have waited, though. She didn't bother. She avoided him like the plague.

When he finished eating, Kurt paid Art, said his goodbyes and slipped out the doors.

By 6:30 Kurt had waited long enough, so he texted Blaine.

 _ **Kurt:**_ _I went to the diner tonight. Looking for you. Obviously you weren't there. Art was kind. Santana hates me. Joe was silent. And you…you won't talk to me._

 _ **Kurt:**_ _Here's what I know, Blaine. I care about you. A lot. I want you out of that apartment upstairs because it terrifies me every moment you're there. I hear him, Blaine. I know what a jerk he is. I've seen how violent he gets. I worry about you. I know you may not think I have that right…but I worry._

 _ **Kurt:**_ _I tried to talk to you about it and you snapped at me. I wanted to talk about it…make things right, so I set up a nice dinner for us…bought you flowers. I made a really nice meal and dessert. I lit candles, thinking it would be a little more romantic than if I hadn't._

 _ **Kurt:**_ _I really busted my butt to have everything just right. Then you showed up and acted like you were terrified to be there with me…and bolted. Oh my God, in front of Alex from work, Blaine! Now he looks at me with these pitying smiles and it's….oh who cares. It's lonely without you. I miss you._

By midnight he'd given up on hearing back from Blaine. The man checked his phone religiously, and the simple fact that he hadn't replied spoke volumes to Kurt. With a heavy heart, he sent one last message, then laid down and tried to sleep.

 _ **Kurt:**_ _Ok, clearly you're not going to reply. It seems to me that there were things going on with you that I had no idea about…attractive blondes who clearly have your attention…and other things. I thought things were good between us…that we were building something. And…apparently I was wrong. I won't bother you anymore. I'm sorry things didn't work out._

* * *

Kurt could do nothing but laugh. His Thanksgiving was clearly meant to be horrific. There were no two ways about it, everything was going to shit. A few short weeks ago he was on top of the world, and now he felt like he was dragging himself out of the pits of hell.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt. I know you were going to come over. I'm not sure what anyone's doing now, really. My mama is just sick to death over not being able to have everyone there tomorrow. But my dad is contagious and she doesn't want to risk anyone else getting the flu," Alex told him.

"Alex, it's really ok. I'm more bummed that you won't get to see your relatives. I'll be fine. There's nothing to worry about," Kurt consoled him.

"I'm sure there's still room at Eva's! I'll ask her for you if you want?" Alex offered. Kurt just huffed out and ironic laugh.

"Eva's boyfriend's aunt had a stroke yesterday. His mom has gone to stay with her. She was supposed to be the one cooking at their place, so no dice there. Looks like we're all out of luck, huh?" Kurt laughed. A thought struck him, then, and he paused, thinking it over before blurting it out. "Why don't all of you come to my place and I'll cook for us?"

"I'm sure that's the last thing you want to do, Kurt, but thank you."

"No…I mean, if you really don't have other plans or somewhere else to go, I'd love it if you came over. Bring…I'm so bad at names…who's the girl you've been dating? Maribelle?"

"Marisol…" Alex laughed.

"Bring her if you'd like. I'll run it past Eva and see what she says. She can bring her guy and we'll make a day of it. Food, football and friends. What do you say?"

"Are you serious about this, Kurt? That's a lot of work on short notice. But you know, Marisol was going to bring pie to my mom's. She has the ingredients. I know she won't mind making it anyway. Let me know what Eva says."

"What Eva says about what?" She asked, rounding the corner with suspicious eyes. They explained their idea to her and she was delighted to join in. "Can I bring John? Or would that be too much?"

"No! Absolutely, bring him! The more the merrier!" Kurt smiled. "And if we're doing this, I'm cutting out a little early," he said, glancing at his watch. "I just hope the grocery store by me has a turkey left! I'll grab everything –"

"I was bringing sweet potatoes and green beans to dinner. I'll bring that tomorrow!" Eva offered.

"Sounds perfect. I'll handle the rest!" Kurt grinned, then set a time with everyone for the following day and headed to his office to pack it in for the day. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad after all.

Kurt hit the grocery store on his way home. Thankfully it was but a few short blocks away, since he was certain he'd be walking home with full arms. He grabbed a small bag of potatoes to mash, spices he'd need for the turkey and gravy, some root veggies to cook with the turkey, a couple loaves of bread for stuffing and the only turkey left in the place. He could see why it was the only one left. It was massive. Huge. He'd be eating turkey leftovers until Easter. Nobody in their right mind needed a turkey this size, holy crap. He'd seen smaller bears in his lifetime. And how was he going to get it home?

Unloading his cart in line he spotted Mrs. Danneman from across the hall in his building. They struck up a conversation and Kurt found out that she would be alone for Thanksgiving, since she had no family close by, so he invited her to join them. She protested, saying she didn't want to impose, but offered her oven for his use if he needed it, for which Kurt was grateful. With that turkey the size of a small child in his oven he wasn't sure he'd have room to even warm the pre-made pie he'd picked up from the bakery. Kurt tried to wear her down and succeeded in finally getting a genuine smile and a "maybe" out of her. By the grace of God, she'd brought her rolling cart with her to shop, and she offered it to Kurt for the walk home in exchange for the company…and of course, he had to pull the heavy thing home with both of their groceries in it. Kurt was just fine with the arrangement.

Kurt hauled everything upstairs, then helped Mrs. Danneman unpack her groceries in the kitchen before grabbing his own bags and heading across the hall.

"Oh, Kurt. Honey, I don't know how big your table is over there, but I have these folding tables downstairs in the storage bin…and some folding chairs as well if you need them?"

"Oh my word! I hadn't even considered where people would sit! Thank goodness you said something! Thank you, yes. I'd love to borrow them if it's no trouble. Hauling them up the steps won't be fun, but I'll have some help. I hope you'll join us, Mrs. D. We'll have plenty of food," Kurt asked again.

"We'll see. I don't want to intrude on your 'young peoples' gathering', you know?" she said, winking at him.

"It's not intruding when you're invited! Think about it. I'll stop over tomorrow, either to use the oven, get the key for your storage space or to drag you across the hall for turkey!" Kurt grinned. She rolled her eyes and bid him good evening before closing her door.

He felt all set for the following day. The turkey was thawing, everything was set out in a strategic place for ease of preparation and he had lists. Lots of lists. And recipes. He'd spent an hour or so on the internet looking for a few good recipes. This would be his first Thanksgiving away from home, and although it was bittersweet, he planned to make the most of it.

As he got up to walk into his bedroom and hit the hay, he thought of Blaine and wondered what he was doing the following day. Would he spend Thanksgiving with Art? Santana? The blonde surfer god? Thankfully he was beyond exhausted and fell off to sleep almost immediately.

* * *

 **A/N This chapter is only partially beta'd by Suzanne, because I added about 1200 words she hasn't seen yet...so clearly any and all mistakes are mine! lol Also, a nod to my friend getdownfromthere...she'll find it, I'm sure. Thanks for the laugh ;)**

 **We're getting there, friends...hang in there! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

The clink, clink, clink on Kurt's bedroom window woke him shortly thereafter and he forced himself not to move. He knew who it was. Of course he did. But he had a feeling of "too little, too late" about it all. He wasn't certain he wanted to let Blaine in, and he was less certain considering the late hour. Although, as he opened his eyes and glanced at the clock, he realized he hadn't been sleeping that long and it was only 11:45 pm.

"I can see your eyes open, Kurt. Please let me in. Talk to me?" Came the muffled words from outside the window.

Kurt merely rolled slightly and looked straight at Blaine without getting up.

"Don't leave me out here, it's cold. Please let me explain things?"

With a sigh, Kurt sat up on the bed and cocked his head to the side, considering. It had been days…no, weeks at that point, and he'd heard nothing from Blaine at all. He'd called, he'd texted, he'd even gone so far as to go upstairs and stand outside the door to see if he heard Blaine's voice before heading to the diner to search Blaine out. And Blaine had ignored his texts. Blaine had ignored him completely. Why should he even bother? He let his eyes fall closed and considered what to do.

"I miss you more than I have words for," Blaine said, and that's what broke Kurt. Standing, he crossed to the window and let Blaine inside.

"You have a helluva lotta nerve showing up at my window like this, Blaine. It's been over two weeks since you absolutely ruined our date by running away, and you've ignored me completely. You didn't return my calls or my text messages. You haven't come over at all to try to straighten things out. You got shit faced drunk and nearly lost your job…or jobs depending on what Bob said when you went back groveling. Santana shoved a picture in my face of you…" Kurt paused, realizing how his heart broke all over again just saying the words out loud, "you were…in bed…with another guy, Blaine. I don't even know what to say to you right now, and I'm second guessing my decision to even let you in."

Blaine just stared at him and a huge, bright smile spread across his face.

"Oh my God, what? What's there to smile about, you idiot?" Kurt asked, confused.

"That tirade wasn't nearly as long as the one this summer when you were so tired and you first let me in. And we made something of that. I think there's still hope for us, Kurt. God, I've missed you so much," Blaine said, then without warning he leaned in and kissed Kurt with a fire that had been burning him up inside since he'd heard Kurt's words on the recording Nick made of their conversation. When they broke apart, Kurt was wild eyed and nearly panting but still wary.

"You're the most beautiful man I've ever seen, inside and out, Kurt Hummel, and I want you to know that, first and foremost. Secondly, I'm not dating anyone else, and I haven't been…for quite a while. That's a story you need to hear tonight. Thirdly, the man in the photo in bed with me is Jeff. He's my best friend, nothing more, and he's dating someone else. See, I told you he was smokin'," Blaine grinned, taking in Kurt's stunned expression. "And fourth, I am so unbelievably sorry for running out like that. I have my reasons, and they were so clearly unfounded, but at the time…oh my God, Kurt, if you only knew. At the time, I was…I thought I was going to break down. Now please, say something, or I'm going to kiss you again because it's all I've wanted for the past two weeks and I'm desperate for it."

Kurt stood there, barely able to string everything together and rather flummoxed with all of Blaine's ramblings. He wasn't sure what to say but…hadn't Blaine said something about kissing him? Kurt leaned in and grabbed Blaine's face with both hands, kissing him hard and reveling in the feeling of Blaine's hands on his hips, sliding around him to tug him in closer.

"Oh, God, yes…" Blaine breathed as Kurt moved his mouth to the corner of Blaine's lips, then worked his way over to his earlobe, down the side of his neck to that place that made Blaine shiver, just between his shoulder and his ear.

"Missed you….need to tell me everything…I was so hurt, Blaine…so hurt…" Kurt mumbled out, still placing kisses until he pulled back a bit and just laid his head on Blaine's shoulder. With a deep sigh he pulled away completely. "Explain, please," Kurt asked, sucking his bottom lip slightly into his mouth.

Shoulders slumping, Blaine backed up a step as well. Proximity to Kurt did things to his brain and he wasn't able to think clearly.

"It's kind of a long story. I'll give you the nutshell version if you have a few minutes?"

"I have as long as it takes for you to make me understand, B. Come out here and let me make us some tea. It's too late for coffee."

Kurt made tea and sat with Blaine on the sofa, both of them on opposite sides, then gave Blaine his "Ok, I'm waiting…" look as he sipped. With a deep breath and an even longer exhale, Blaine began.

"Ok, uh…here goes. I opted not to go to college right out of high school. My dad was pissed, my mom was disappointed, and I was just glad they hadn't kicked me out before graduation. We never got along, really after I came out to them. I got a shithole apartment, struck out on my own at age 18 with the knowledge that if I eventually wanted to go to college I could, and they'd pay for it, as long as I studied what _they_ wanted me to study. I knew I'd eventually go, but I didn't want to study business, like my dad wanted me to…I wanted to study music more than anything.

I had a decent job at a music store and I gave piano and guitar lessons to kids of all ages and a few adults as well on the side. That's where I met Zach," he said, eyes on the floor. "We hit it off right away when he hired me to teach him how to play guitar. We dated for almost four years, we were pretty serious, exclusive…I thought…and things were good. Zach and I had thrown around maybe moving in together because he worked days and I worked a lot of evenings, so our time together wasn't a lot…but we made it work. We might have seen each other an extra hour a day or something, ya know? It would have been easier financially for both of us so a win / win, right?" Blaine smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

Kurt adjusted and scooted a bit closer to Blaine sensing that this wasn't going to be a happy story at all. When Blaine's stomach growled loudly Kurt gave him a reproachful look and shook his head, standing to grab a few cookies he'd made over the weekend. He brought them to the table and nodded for Blaine to continue as he shoved cookies in his mouth.

"My god, these are fantastic…" he mumbled with a mouth full of cookie, eyes closed with a big grin on his face.

"I know…they're my mom's recipe. She was amazing in the kitchen, so I learned from the best," Kurt smiled back.

"So anyway…things were good, I mean...kinda…the same, maybe a little strained because we didn't have a lot of time to spend together with his job, my job, my students, college – because I'd finally decided it was time to do that college thing, you know? I was just busy, going along just fine and I was set to graduate in less than a year. I thought we were ok. He gave me no indication we weren't, until one night he said "come on over for dinner…" Blaine ended quietly, his eyes fluttering shut.

"Blaine—" Kurt began. He didn't want to break him. He just wanted to know what had happened.

"It's ok, it just…still bugs me, ya know? How did I not see?" He sighed. "Anyway, so I finished class with a piano student, grabbed my bag and headed over to his place and when I knocked, some other guy answered the door. Clearly he'd shown up for dinner as well…brought Zach flowers. They had an intimate little evening for two planned with candles and dinner and that was Zach's way of letting me know we were finished. He was too much of a coward to just sit down and talk to me about things, so he kinda sprung it on me like that. He didn't even seem…upset. He seemed almost relieved, like 'well, here's what's happening and it doesn't include you, Blaine.' I just…" He shook his head, remembering all the little details he couldn't shake from that night. "He looked annoyed that I was there, as if he didn't recall inviting me and said 'Oh…uh…this is uncomfortable, isn't it?' and then introduced me to the guy who'd apparently taken my place. I was stunned, hurt…destroyed, really. It was the worst way he could have broken me after four years together. If he'd just said something…said he wasn't feeling it anymore, I'd have been ok, I think. Instead he played it like everything was fine right up until the moment I walked in on him and his date, and he dropped a major bomb on me. But, to see him, it was as if he'd spilled food on me and ruined my shirt instead of ruining my entire life." Blaine stood from the sofa and walked to the window, staring out into the darkness and saying nothing. Kurt sat quietly on the couch, unsure what to say. He had no words, really.

How could anyone do that to someone they cared about? And clearly Zach had cared about him or they wouldn't have made it for four years. Zach had probably loved Blaine at one point. Clearly Blaine had loved Zach; that was plain to see.

"I kinda lost it for a while there, ya know? I…I dropped out of school…couldn't stand to be there when I realized the new boy toy was someone who was in two of my classes. I floundered for a year or so, working at the music store still and doing my lessons with the kids. I wouldn't take on any more adults, though. Jeff was my rock. He made me see that life had to go on and I needed something new, so here we are. We both packed our shit and moved here. My parents were absolutely furious. One semester to go and I just walked away. I kept saying some day I'd go back and finish. And maybe someday I will, ya know?"

Blaine shrugged, looking hopeful, and continued, "So, I hope it makes more sense now…when I came in here that night and that guy from work answered the door and there were flowers and candles and…and I just felt like…" He huffed out a humorless laugh and put both hands over his face. "It was like that movie, Groundhog Day. It was happening again. I knew you weren't happy with me because of the situation with Matt….and I've always thought that at some point, you'd realize that you have this great job and a great apartment and that I just wasn't…enough…with my odd jobs and crazy hours and everything. Kurt, I'm so sorry. It was unfair to you and I—" Blaine rambled, but Kurt cut him off by nearly throwing himself in Blaine's arms and burying his head in the man's neck and shoulder.

"I didn't know, B. I didn't know….I'm sorry. So sorry," Kurt said softly, tears on his cheeks. "It's not your fault," Kurt soothed.

"It is. I never should have let my own memories from my past affect us. I know you're not like him. You're not Zach and for me to let that shit storm cloud my judgement…it wasn't fair, and I'm really sorry, Kurt. And I'm so sorry I ruined your perfect dinner and missed out on chocolate cheesecake as well as all your plans and…I'm just sorry."

"I feel like I understand a lot more now. Maybe not why you haven't returned my calls and haven't stopped by, though. Two weeks, Blaine. Two weeks I've been dying inside not knowing what was going on and thinking you were with someone else. Talk about heartbreaking."

"I'm gonna kill Santana for showing you that picture, and the freaking caption just made it look worse! It was sent to Santana by Jeff's boyfriend and the rest of the message said 'Come and get this lump of shit out of my bed. It's about time I got my boyfriend back, eh?' He wanted Jeff back, and he harassed me endlessly because Jeff was trying to be a good friend to me and he was jealous. A-hole…" Blaine laughed. "I'm sorry, baby…for all of it. Can you forgive me?"

Kurt was only able to nod, now that he understood.

"Two weeks without you, B…don't do that to me again. I was so worried and I wasn't sleeping wondering where you were and if you were alright."

"I wanted to be more for you, Kurt. I wanted to be enough…so I made some changes. I submitted some of my music to a guy David knows. He works for a label and he wants to talk to me. Jeff's been letting me crash with him and his boyfriend and I haven't been upstairs in a while until tonight. It's pretty quiet tonight, right?" Blaine asked, glancing up at the ceiling. "I have some stuff up there I wanna get, but if he thinks I'm moving out, he'll freak. He won't want to pay all of the rent, and he still has my money for December that he took early. There's no way I'm getting that money back, is there?" He huffed out. "I have to get my stuff, though. There's not much of it, but it's mine. Some music, my clothes, my phone charger…that kinda stuff. Mostly I want my music, and I know Matt has it hidden somewhere. I won't leave without it. After losing it all last time…" Blaine broke off with a pained look.

"How can we get your things back? When is he not there?" Kurt asked.

"He's always there. He had a real job for a while, but I think dealing keeps him pretty much set, so he stopped going in. Got fired, whatever. I'd have to physically sit here and wait for him to leave to be able to get my stuff," Blaine said, feeling dejected. "Then there's the chance of someone else being up there, ya know? Always someone there."

"Soooo, what if we just went in while he was there and got a few things at a time until it was all gone?"

"We? 'We'nothing, Kurt. You're not going anywhere near that guy! He's …no. Sorry. I'll get my things somehow, but I won't involve you in it."

"A little at a time, then. And maybe I have an idea how we can do this together?" Kurt smiled. "But for now, it's late and I'm tired and I have a whole house full of—" Kurt stopped short with wide eyes. "Where are you going tomorrow for Thanksgiving, B?"

"I'm not going anywhere. Art invited me, but he's going out of town to his daughter's house and I didn't want to impose. Santana's not doing anything. We thought we'd just get turkey clubs somewhere and call it a day," Blaine laughed.

"No. Nope. Absolutely not. You will need to be here with me. I'm not letting you go again, B. I mean…if you want. Alex and Marisol are coming and Eva and John…I'm trying to convince Mrs. Danneman to come over. I want you here…even if it means I have to put up with Santana harassing me all day. Invite her as well. If you'll come, that is?"

"I'm already here…I'd have to _stay_ ," Blaine grinned cheekily.

"I wasn't going to allow you to leave tonight," Kurt shot back with a glint in his eye.

"Good. I'm going to call Jeff and tell him I won't be there. I don't have a key, so he leaves the door unlocked for me if he goes to bed."

"I'm surprised you're not going somewhere with him, actually," Kurt noted.

"They're not going anywhere. Jeff's boyfriend didn't want to make the trip home, so they're just hanging at the apartment."

"Well, that just won't do, will it?" Kurt asked, raising his eyebrows.

"That's a lot of people, Kurt. Do you have enough food?"

Kurt laid in bed waiting for Blaine to get off the phone, thinking how unbelievably happy he was to have Blaine back in his life. He'd had no idea what had gone on in Blaine's past with Zach, and now that he knew it all made sense. He felt awful, but knew, also, that there was no way he could have avoided it, seeing as Blaine hadn't shared that with him. Painful memories were hard to talk about, though, so Kurt understood. But…there were still some unanswered questions.

When Blaine came in, wide eyed with a huge smile on his face, Kurt knew that his friends had agreed to join them for dinner and it would take some creative uses of his pantry to feed them all more than just turkey. He was up for it, though, and looking forward to the challenge!

"All set?" Kurt asked.

"All set! They're all appreciative of your invitation and everyone said they'd be thrilled to come over. Santana is bringing a dish…some sort of dessert her abuela used to make every year for Thanksgiving and Jeff said he'd pick up a vegetable tray and some dinner rolls.

"Speaking of dessert…are you up for a little mission with me?" Kurt asked.

"I dunno…what's on your mind?" Blaine grinned.

Kurt explained his plan and much to his amazement, Blaine was absolutely on board. They grabbed a container and filled it with cookies, put a Post It on top with "For Blaine" written on it, then snuck upstairs and set it outside Matt's door.

As they sprinted from the door trying not to giggle, they nearly both fell down the steps. They were laughing so hard by the time they got into Kurt's apartment that they collapsed on to the sofa in a fit of laughter and tears.

"I can't believe we gave him your amazing cookies!" Blaine said softly, not wanting to take any chances that Matt might hear him.

"Just buttering him up and setting the trap." Kurt grinned. "And when he least expects it….wham!"

"I hope it works."

"I know it will. I have a good feeling. Does he know you're seeing me and I'm right downstairs?"

"Nope, he has no idea you exist and I want to keep it that way. He's a bad man, Kurt. I don't want you mingling with the likes of him," Blaine told him gravely. Kurt just nodded, knowing when they put their plan in action that there was no way he wasn't going up there with Blaine. But, he'd bide his time and let it go for now.

"Come to bed with me, Blaine. I've missed you and I want to show you just how much." Kurt's smile was sexy as hell and when he stood and walked into the bedroom with his hips swishing a little more than normal, Blaine was a goner.

Kurt sat on the edge of the bed but not before slipping his pajama pants down and basically just walking out of them, leaving them on the floor.

"Jesus, you're stunning, Kurt Hummel. I could just eat you up," Blaine breathed out reverently.

"I don't know what's stopping you?" Kurt teased, his smile enticing and his eyes flashing with lust. Blaine was undressing as he walked as well and Kurt's mouth watered.

"I have missed you and that snarky mouth so much."

"Then by all means, let me reacquaint you with it," Kurt purred.

He pulled Blaine down onto the bed beside him and ran his fingers down Blaine's face. He hadn't shaved that day, it was obvious, and Kurt adored the stubble.

"My gorgeous man," Kurt breathed, leaning in to kiss Blaine with barely reigned in passion, his hand running down Blaine's chest.

"I'm yours…all yours, Kurt. Don't ever doubt that, ok?" Blaine told him as Kurt peppered kisses along his jaw and neck.

"Talk to me next time, please? Don't let it get out of hand like that anymore. I was so lost without you, B."

"I promise. I promise to… _oh god_ …please don't stop that, whatever it is you're doing…" Blaine moaned, overwhelmed with the feeling of Kurt's tongue flicking over his nipple.

Kurt wanted to draw out their time together, so he started slowly, pressing kisses to Blaine's chest from his collarbone to his belly button and back up, mouthing marks into his skin that he knew would be bright and prevalent the following day. Blaine was a ball of lust and need, his hands grasping at Kurt's hair and the back of his neck to keep his mouth pressed to Blaine's warm skin. Lips were everywhere and hands touched, caressed and soothed. When Kurt dared to stray below Blaine's waist there was absolutely no argument from the man beneath him.

Keeping his eyes as connected as possible with Blaine, Kurt kissed and sucked his way down Blaine's body, leaving behind red, angry marks on his hipbone as well as the inside of his thighs. All the while he avoided Blaine's cock, much to Blaine's chagrin. When Kurt finally let his tongue stray to swipe over Blaine's balls, the breathy, high moan that emanated from Blaine's throat nearly had Kurt coming all over the sheets.

"God, Blaine, your body…" Kurt murmured, barely audible to the writhing boy he tormented with his wet mouth.

"Kurt…please…don't tease me," Blaine whined.

"Not teasing, baby…I'm just taking my time, tasting you inch by inch."

"You're avoiding it," Blaine huffed out a laugh, his grin returning as Kurt mouthed at his balls and ran his hands up Blaine's calves, over his thighs and then grasped his hips roughly. In a split second, he sunk his mouth over Blaine's rock hard length, lips tight around him and tongue swirling.

"… _Kurt…Oh Jesus, yes…baby…."_ Blaine groaned loudly as Kurt worked him over, bobbing over his slick cock, making sure the suction on the way up was enough to make Blaine a wrecked mess.

"Want you, B…love your body on mine and I can't wait anymore," Kurt whined.

"Why'd you wait this long for me?" Blaine teased, panting roughly. It made Kurt wonder for a split second as well, but he knew.

"Something told me you weren't ready. Maybe I was wrong, but I got the feeling you wanted to go slow…maybe I was right, now that I think about it. I didn't want to push you."

"Kurt…" Blaine yanked Kurt up to his mouth once again and feasted on plump, swollen lips as his breathing evened out a bit. He didn't want this over too quickly and he hoped they had a bit of time left to finish what they'd started. He paused his kissing of Kurt's neck for a moment and sat up, hoping to draw out their time together by cooling down just a bit.

With a sigh he continued. "I um…after Zach, I didn't date anyone for a long time. I had a couple one night stands right after we broke up…literally two…and that was it – for over three years, Kurt. I was terrified of getting hurt again and I didn't think it was worth the risk, you know? I had so many other things in my life going on and I was so busy that I just shut that side of me down and ignored it for a long time…until…" He broke off, biting his bottom lip invitingly. "I prioritized…focused on what was important, and random guys…one night stands…that stuff wasn't important to me."

"Until?" Kurt prodded.

"Until I climbed through the bedroom window of a perfect angel and fell in love with him. I knew any risk was worth it."

"You…fell in love?" Kurt asked softly, stunned. Blaine had never said the words to him.

"I did. I am. I am so in love with you, Kurt," Blaine said, then leaned into kiss the man long and hard, hands in the soft chestnut hair he loved so much. "I hope that's ok?"

"Oh my God, that is such a relief!" Kurt laughed. "Because loving you every single day and night and thinking you may not love me back was exhausting!"

"Yeah?"

"Oh definitely. There was no question. The night you sang at the coffee shop about windows and waffles and all that silliness…I was a goner, Blaine. I fell hard and fast for you…these gorgeous eyes and delicious curls. And let's not forget about your lips…mmmm." Kurt hummed, kissing Blaine a few more time for good measure.

"Love you…" Blaine murmured.

"Love you more…now touch me. We were on a roll there until it got a bit heavy. Make love to me, Blaine Anderson. I've waited a long time and I hope you're ready now?"

"Oh my God, yes…please, yes…." Blaine answered enthusiastically, ready to charge forward with that plan. "How do you…I mean…"

"I want you inside me…will you?"

"Oh yeah, that's a good plan…such a good plan…do you have…um…stuff?" Blaine said, nearly bolting up from the bed. Kurt almost laughed but held it in. To say Blaine looked eager would have been a grave understatement.

"Bedside table, in the drawer. All purchased fairly recently. I'm not much on uh…I mean…I haven't…I don't generally…because I'm always busy and—"

"And I'm glad," Blaine told him, looking Kurt straight in the eyes. "I'm glad the list of exes might not be a mile long."

"No, not a mile. You could probably use a plastic school ruler to measure in my case," Kurt blushed.

"I don't even know how that's possible with that face and this body, but I'm forever grateful," Blaine told him, climbing back on the bed between Kurt's knees. Seeing the gorgeous man splayed out before him just _did_ things to him. "Little cold…." He warned, circling around Kurt's entrance and watching him cringe because of it. It made him smile to think not very many men had this privilege.

Kurt's length bobbed in front of him, red and flushed, full and needy. It was surely the most beautiful thing Blaine had ever seen, softness stretched over hard need, curving only slightly toward Kurt's taut belly.

"Cold…"

"Only for a minute. I'll go slow…"

And he did, beginning with one finger and watching Kurt's body shiver with it, the newness of the intrusion and the pressure. Blaine was careful, making sure to take his time and not push too quickly or too hard. The very last thing he wanted was to hurt Kurt.

By the time he had three fingers in, Kurt was arching off the bed and whining, eyes shut and fingers fisted in the sheets, a string of begging words dripping from his lips.

"Please…God, Blaine, please…."

"You sure? I don't want—"

"So sure…I want you now…please…"

Blaine pulled his slick fingers out, wiping them on his discarded t-shirt and rolled the condom on quickly. He added more lube and lined up to enter Kurt with a prayer on his lips that he wouldn't hurt him. Clearly it had been a while for them both. When he slowly slid in it was like nothing he'd ever known. Kurt was hot, slick and tight and Blaine just had such a feeling of rightness…of home…of belonging right there. Kurt showed only very minor signs of any discomfort, mostly likely trying to set Blaine at ease.

His movements were short and slow at first, wanting Kurt to be as comfortable as possible, but Kurt wasn't having it. Despite the fullness and the pressure, his hands grabbed for Blaine's hips, and as Blaine leaned down to press his hands on either side of Kurt's head on the mattress, he grinned.

"Eager, are we?"

"Eager, yes…and also ready for more. Come on, Blaine…I've seen those hips gyrate at the bar. Show me what you've got," Kurt smirked. Blaine didn't wait to be asked twice.

His hips moved like a well-oiled machine and Kurt was in heaven.

"God yes…holy shit, why in the HELL did we wait so long to do this, B? Never again…no more waiting…" Kurt babbled.

Blaine's hips were like a piston, moving in and out and every now and then he'd roll them, searching for that spot he knew would make Kurt feel amazing. Kurt's eyes were all but rolled back in his head and his fingers clawed at both Blaine's body and the sheets beneath him.

"Please don't ever stop…not ever…" Kurt moaned as Blaine found the spot inside him that made him crazy. " _So good…oh fuck…feel so full of you…"_

Blaine drove him up and let him come back down slowly only to begin again. Kurt used the time to draw his fingertips all over every part of Blaine's body he could reach and then some. He loved the color that Blaine's eyes changed to when he was like this, lost in his passion. They were darker, almost a burnt gold color that made him look feral and intense. Kurt couldn't get enough and he let him know by the murmurs and sweet sounds he was able to groan out as Blaine took his time pleasuring him.

"Baby I'm not gonna make it much longer. Maybe if you weren't so sexy…fuck…my God, Kurt, your body…'m gonna come…" Blaine ground out, slowing his hips a bit, praying for just a few more seconds, and grabbing at Kurt's cock to stroke him.

The noise that came out of Kurt's mouth when he did so was so beautifully erotic that Blaine lost it. Hips pounded into Kurt a few more times before Blaine ground out an _'Oh Sweet Christ…"_ and slammed into Kurt with everything he had, emptying into the condom and feeling warm wetness over his own hand at Kurt's release.

* * *

 **A/N Finally and end to the angst and the misunderstandings, yay! :) Next up...Thanksgiving dinner at Kurt's place.**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

They lay in bed, cleaned up and sated, legs and hands intertwined between them, just staring into one another's eyes for a time. Kurt had never felt so utterly peaceful and satisfied after a sexual encounter in his life, and Blaine looked pretty pleased as well from where Kurt was laying.

"So, um…you're staying at Jeff's then?" Kurt asked tentatively. He hadn't changed his mind and still wanted Blaine out of Matt's place, but he wanted Blaine with him, not at Jeff's. Blaine didn't answer right away and it made Kurt nervous.

"I dunno, Kurt, I mean, this building is so much closer to everything I have going on…the diner…Bob's place where I play a few nights a week…you. Especially you…" Blaine stated matter-of-factly, but Kurt saw the hint of a grin on his face and grabbed a hold of the thread he hoped was there.

"Blaine, I'm only going to ask this once more. I have a spare room, and it's yours if you want it. If you eventually find your own place where you'd rather be, I'll cope with that then. I don't want to crowd you and make assumptions about sleeping arrangements, no matter how I'D like them to be. I want you here, safe and away from that crazy man upstairs. I hate you being up there, and I don't want you to have to trek all over the city to get where you need to be. I'm sure that living with Jeff is an adventure and all, but…please think about it, ok?"

"I don't want your spare room, Kurt," Blaine whispered quietly. "I'm sorry." The silence hung between them like dynamite ready to explode before he said, "I like this spot right here just fine, though, if it's available?"

"Really?" Kurt said, sitting up quickly, his smile blinding. "Don't joke with me about it, Blaine…but…really?"

"Really…if it's ok with you? I can't even tell you how miserable I was without you or how much I just wanted to hold you and apologize until I was hoarse. I love spending time with you, Kurt…every spare minute I have, I want to be with you. If you think we can make it work, I'd like to try that."

"I understand why you freaked out now, B…and I'll say it again, I'm so sorry for how it all played out. If I'd known, you know I'd have never done that. But…I do have to say that I think I'm really glad that Zach is such a coward and an ass-hat. Without him doing all that crap, you may not be in my life at all, and I can't think of that as anything but sad and horrible. I think we can make a go of it, B."

"I'd go through all of that crap with Zach again as long as it brings me to you, Kurt."

"I love you. I love being able to say that now instead of just thinking it all the time to myself," Kurt smiled.

"I love you, too. And I really like the sound of it as well. Let's get some sleep, baby. We have a big day of turkey roasting tomorrow, among other things."

Blaine rolled to his side and Kurt snuggled up behind him, pulling the covers all the way up to his chin. Blaine immediately shoved them down, on his side, to his waist. Then he snickered and they looked at one another and burst out laughing.

"Well, it'll take some getting used to, right?" Kurt said, his body shaking from laughing.

"I suppose it will. I'll compromise with you," Blaine grinned, then pulled the covers up to his chest. Kurt shoved his down a bit as well and they snuggled in tightly again.

Kurt lay there, so unbelievably happy about the turn of the night's events. When he'd gone to bed the first time he couldn't have imagined that before dawn his life would have taken a huge turn for the better. So many things were cleared up just from talking it out. He felt sure they'd do ok if they could just keep their lines of communication open. He was nearly asleep in the wee hours of the morning when another thought crossed his mind.

"Blaine?"

"Mmmmm?"

"How did you know I'd made chocolate cheesecake for dessert that night?"

"Oh shit…" Blaine mumbled into his pillow. "Can I explain it to you tomorrow? In fact, I know that at some point tomorrow no explanation will be necessary at all."

"I suppose, but this better be good."

"We'll see, won't we?" Blaine grinned.

* * *

Kurt crawled out of bed at 6:30 a.m., leaving a sleeping Blaine there under the covers. It was still pretty dark out and he hadn't left a light on, so he carefully made his way around the discarded clothing on the floor all over the bedroom and the living room and made his way to the kitchen where he finally flicked on a light. He laughed at the sight of Blaine's boxer briefs holding on precariously to the lampshade in the living room, thought about removing them, but then wanted to have a laugh over it with Blaine later in the morning.

He set the oven to preheat, then yanked the turkey the size of a toddler from the fridge and set it in the sink he'd scrubbed like crazy the night before. He peeled the plastic off, grabbed the nasty innards from the inside of the bird and rinsed it thoroughly. He seasoned it, shoved the herbed butter he'd made up under the skin, and then filled it with the stuffing he'd put together the night before, setting the bird in a roasting bag, then in the kiddie pool sized roasting pan he'd picked up. The turkey went into the oven and Kurt set the timer. He knew, yesterday, that the frozen turkey probably wouldn't have time to thaw completely on such short notice, so Kurt wanted to give it plenty of time to cook thoroughly before his guests arrived.

He scrubbed his arms and hands roughly, switched off the light and crawled back in bed with Blaine, snugging up closely and inhaling his scent. He noted that Blaine had kicked all of his blankets off and onto Kurt's side, so Kurt covered him with only the sheet to keep his body heat somewhat close. He allowed himself a minute in the dim light of the morning to admire the nude form of his stunningly handsome boyfriend, then drifted back to sleep with a smile on his face.

He awoke again a few hours later to his phone buzzing like mad. And he swatted at it, thinking his alarm was going off but knowing he'd already gotten up to start the turkey. He smiled, realizing at some point, Blaine had rolled over and they were sleeping face to face, Blaine's arm slung over him and their legs tangled, his head tucked up under Kurt's chin. He shamelessly ogled Blaine's naked body, of which he could see every inch, since he shoved the covers down and over onto Kurt once again. Clearly they had some "covers" issues to work out. Then he noticed the text notifications on his phone.

 _ **Burt:**_ _Happy Thanksgiving, Kurt!_

 _ **Burt:**_ _Plans worked out for today? Turkey's already smelling good here, I'll tell ya that!_

 _ **Burt:**_ _It's beautiful out! Not too cold and there were flurries this morning. Did you see them?_

 _ **Burt:**_ _What color did you say Blaine's hair was? Curly and dark?_

 _ **Kurt:**_ _Happy Thanksgiving to you, too. Plans worked out, yes._

 _ **Kurt:**_ _And yes, dark hair, curly…very soft. Why do you ask?_

 _ **Burt:**_ _I'm betting you're a few inches taller than he is, am I right?_

 _ **Burt:**_ _And you've worked things out between the two of you?_

 _ **Kurt:**_ _We have, Dad. Everything is better than fine. This line of questioning is really bizarre…_

 _ **Burt:**_ _No, Kurt. You don't know the meaning of bizarre if you think that's bizarre._

 _ **Kurt:**_ _?_

 _ **Burt:**_ _By all means, let me explain: Bizarre, Kurt, is wanting to spend the holiday with your son, so on the spur of the moment you go to where he is because he can't come to you._

 _ **Burt:**_ _Bizarre is knocking on his door but getting no answer when surely he should be home. Bizarre is also realizing that for some reason the door is not locked._

 _ **Burt:**_ _Bizarre is letting yourself in to find a trail of discarded clothing which leads to your son's bedroom and the naked man lying next to said son's equally naked body. That, Kurt…that is bizarre. For a father, anyway._

Kurt sat up with a speed to rival anything NASA or NASCAR could throw at him. With a squawk he threw the blankets over Blaine's body and began mumbling "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my GOD" to himself, searching under the covers for his boxer briefs before remembering they were on the floor with his pajama pants…and he couldn't get to those unless he walked stark naked past the door.

"Babe? 'wus a matter?" Blaine mumbled.

"Oh my God…" Kurt said again, flustered beyond belief. "Please don't freak out, ok?"

"About what? Kurt, what's wrong?" Blaine asked again, a little more awake now that he'd taken in Kurt's state of panic.

"Um…so because I couldn't come home for Thanksgiving, my dad decided to surprise me, I guess and they're coming here…"

"That's a good thing, though, right? That'll be great! They'll be able to see you!" Blaine smiled.

"Oh, honey, it's not me they're seeing at the moment…" Kurt rambled, handing his phone to Blaine with the text messages showing. He tugged on the sheet to be sure it was covering all of Blaine, then grabbed the duvet and pulled it around himself as he dashed across the room in front of the door and heard his dad snicker. "It's not funny!" he hissed toward Burt.

"Oh, on the contrary, it's quite entertaining from where I'm sitting. On the sofa. In your living room," Burt teased.

"Oh my God…" Blaine breathed out, pulling the sheet up over his head. "This might be the first time I've ever used the fire escape to get out and not to come in!" He whispered to Kurt, who was tugging on clothing and throwing a pair of underwear and sweats at Blaine after shoving the door shut.

"Oh no you don't! No leaving. If I have to endure the mortification, then you do too!" Kurt said, leveling Blaine with a look. With a deep breath, Blaine slung his legs over the side of the bed and stood, tugging Kurt into his arms.

"Ok, then."

"Ok?"

"Ok, I'd love to meet your dad. I know how important he is to you. If you plan to keep me around for any length of time, and I hope you do, I'm sure this will be the first of many meetings, so let's get on with it," Blaine said, his smile genuine and not at all nervous.

"Really? You're not going to flee the moment I turn my back?"

"I love you and you love me, right? I'm not ashamed that we finally got to share that love last night, Kurt. Is it unfortunate that our morning after was…um…spied upon? Perhaps…but I'm not ashamed of what I feel for you, and I'll meet your dad with a proud smile because I love his son. I'm not here as some sleazy one night stand. Nothing about last night was cheap or tawdry…it was beautiful…because it was you and me. It's pretty simple," Blaine stated plainly, his grin in place as he leaned in to kiss Kurt's lips softly. "Because I love you."

"Oh my God, how are you even real?" Kurt asked, leaning in to kiss Blaine back, raising his hands to the stubble covered cheeks he adored. "I love you, too, you crazy man."

"Shall we?"

"Let's get it over with. But I recommend pants. I think that'd be best. And I need to brush my teeth, because something tells me I have a lot of talking to do."

Kurt picked up the sweats he'd grabbed and handed them to Blaine, watching him pull them on before he walked into the bathroom and offered Blaine the mouthwash. Grinning, Blaine accepted, and felt a surge of rightness at sharing a sink with Kurt as they got ready. All that out of the way, they went out into the living room to face the inquisition.

* * *

"So, Blaine, what is it you do?" Burt asked. Blaine knew this was coming and gave a look to Kurt who was in the kitchen with Carol. Kurt just nodded at him reassuringly.

"I um…I spend most days working at the diner a couple of blocks over. I work a few nights a week at a coffee house, playing live music for the patrons there. I usually have a pretty good turnout. And sometimes on the weekends I DJ with a friend at a club downtown."

"Sounds like you're a busy man, then?"

"I am, sir. I'm always busy doing something. When I have any down time I either spend it with Kurt or I write new music. Someday I hope the right people hear my music and I can do something great with it."

"You know a week or so ago I talked to Kurt on the phone and he wasn't too happy with the state of things between the two of you," Burt stated.

"We uh…we had a misunderstanding, and both of us were too…I don't know…stubborn…clueless, maybe…to talk to the other. We've talked it all out now, though, and worked through it. It was imperative for me, because I don't know what I'd do without him in my life. Your son is an amazing man, and he makes me very happy, Mr. Hummel. I just hope I can continue to make him happy as well," Blaine grinned, blushing.

"I'll let you in on a little secret, Blaine," Burt said, leaning in so he could talk softly and not be heard by Kurt. "When Kurt first told me about you, the way he spoke of you was…different. I hadn't heard that tone in his voice for a long time…maybe ever, actually. I think you're pretty special to him, and I hope the two of you are good to each other. Treat each other right, ya hear me? Respect goes a long way, even if…especially if…you don't see eye to eye on something. Talk it out, listen and just try to see each other's point of view, ok? I'll be the first to say that Kurt is stubborn and he's set in his ways, but my boy has a lot to give to the right person."

"I really hope I'm the right person, Mr. Hummel. He's perfect for me. Well…he's just perfect in general," Blaine said blushing again. He wasn't sure what it was, but talking to Burt Hummel about his son made him feel content, not uptight or anxious. If blushing was the worst that happened, he was ok with that.

"And about this morning when we came into the apartment…" Burt began. Oh God, what was that he was thinking about content, not uptight or anxious? Blaine cringed. "I apologize for that. I hadn't talked to Kurt since you two patched things up and that wasn't what I expected—"

"Mr. Hummel, I'm sorry that's what you walked in on—"

"Lemme finish, Kid. If you're in Kurt's bed, there's a good reason. I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say he feels strongly for you, Blaine."

"He loves me…Kurt loves me, and I love him…God, so much," Blaine said, his voice confident now.

"Mmhmm, as I was saying, if you're in his bed, it's because he loves you. My boy doesn't throw himself around, Blaine. Respect that…both of you."

"I will, Mr. Hummel. I absolutely will."

"Call me Burt, Kid. I don't do that 'Mr. Hummel' thing, especially not with my son's boyfriend who I'm learning to like." Burt smiled and went back to watching the football game, and Blaine breathed a sigh of relief.

"If you're finished grilling Blaine, Dad, can I borrow him? I need another bag of potatoes from the grocery store and a few small things, too. Blaine would you mind—"

"I'm on it. Just make me a list, babe!" Blaine smiled, hopping up from the sofa and quickly going to Kurt's side in the kitchen. He dropped a kiss on Kurt's lips and Burt watched his son giggle and kiss the boy back. Yeah…Burt liked him well enough already. He was pretty sure Blaine would be around awhile, and he was ok with that.

"Want some company? I'll go with you. Kurt doesn't do short lists, and the sooner you figure that out the better, Blaine," Burt laughed.

* * *

Two hours later the apartment was filled with people on the sofa, in the chairs and around two makeshift dinner tables with folding chairs borrowed from Mrs. Danneman across the hall. Kurt was thrilled that she opted to join them, and she and Carol hit it off right away. They took over the kitchen, leaving Kurt to entertain his guests as they arrived. He was joking with Santana, who'd finally forgiven him, about looking for some "hello, may name is _" stickers when there was a knock on the door. The only people missing from their impromptu gathering were Jeff and his boyfriend, so Kurt hurried to the door to answer it, Blaine hot on his heels for some odd reason.

"Hey, you must be Kurt?" The blonde god said with a smile, holding out his hand. At Kurt's nod, they shook hands and then Kurt's mouth fell open and his eyes went wide. "I think you've met my boyfriend, Nick?" Jeff smiled widely. Nick had the good grace to look embarrassed but Kurt just burst out laughing and grabbed his hand to shake, then pulled them both inside. He felt Blaine's arm slide around his waist and decided he really liked it there. Kurt felt like Blaine was proud to introduce him to his friends, and that meant a lot to him.

"So…Nick Duval, is it? If that is, indeed, your real name?" Kurt teased.

"It is, I swear it!" Nick laughed. "I had come over to talk to you, Kurt. Believe me, it was all for selfish reasons. This ass-munch was hogging my boyfriend and whining day and night. I had to do something! When I got here that day, you were leaving, so I followed you to the deli. And you know the rest. I'd apologize but I think we had a pretty good conversation there, don't you?"

"We did, yes. I vented and you told me Blaine and I were being ridiculous and it was all a misunderstanding…which it was. And now I know, Blaine, how you knew I made chocolate cheesecake for dessert!" Kurt said, whacking Blaine on the arm and shaking his head.

"Nick told me to man up, to talk to you and to work things out. When he told me about the dinner you'd planned as well as…" Blaine paused, and coughed, "potential after dinner plans, I knew I'd really misjudged everything and I hated myself. I knew you'd be devastated, and that I needed to come and apologize. I'm glad I did," Blaine smiled, leaning in to Kurt's side and planting a soft, sweet kiss on his cheek.

"I'm glad you did, too, B," Kurt replied, turning to reach Blaine's face with his soft palm. "I'm so very glad we talked things out."

Kurt's Thanksgiving dinner for one turned into dinner for five, then nine and now there were twelve of them around the table as Kurt placed the platter of carved turkey in the center of it much to the appreciation of everyone present.

"Ok, so some of you know I'm not much for organized religion and my thoughts on God are…iffy. If you're so inclined, feel free to say grace, but I hope you'll join me in going around the table and stating something you're thankful for on this day of giving thanks?" Kurt said, his smile bright for everyone.

Mrs. Danneman took up saying grace, which gave Kurt a chuckle, but he wouldn't begrudge her the opportunity.

"Lord, who some of us are iffy about, we thank you for this food and for everyone around the table…especially Kurt who brought us all together here today so that we weren't alone on this holiday. He's provided us with food, friends and warmth, and for that we'll thank him as well as You, from whom all good things come. Amen. I'll take this time to start things off, if I may, by saying I'm thankful that several months ago a bright, handsome and friendly young man moved into the apartment across from mine and became my friend. There is nothing he's denied me, from carrying my groceries up the stairs when the elevator was out to changing a lightbulb I couldn't reach. He's a fine young man and I'm grateful that he's my friend and neighbor," Mrs. Danneman said raising her glass toward Kurt. He could barely contain his smile…or his wet eyes. Blaine took his hand under the table and gave it a squeeze.

They continued around the table, each person saying something that they were thankful for, all of them taking the time to thank Kurt for including them.

When it came to Blaine, Burt was especially interested to hear what he'd say.

"I'm so very thankful to be here today. As many of you know, I don't spend the holidays with my family very often. We don't get along well, and haven't for some time, and that's something I've gotten over…but holidays are rough when you're not with the people you love. Today, though…I am. I'm with my little family who have adopted me and taken me in since I've moved to the city…Jeff, Santana…you guys are the best friends a guy could ask for. And Art...well, he's with his daughter today, but you know how important he is to me...to us. All of you…my new friends, I'm thrilled to share this day with you. But most of all, I'm so very thankful for this man in my life," he said, taking Kurt's hand. "He's shown me that risks are ok, and taking them once in a while can be the best decision you ever make. I love you, Kurt Hummel, and I'm most thankful to have you in my life."

A chorus of "awwwws" went up and Kurt blushed, but it was his turn now, so he cleared his throat and began, despite the huge lump in his throat from Blaine's speech.

"Um…wow. It's hard to pick out one thing, so if you'll indulge me, I'll offer a few things that I'm very thankful for. In general, I'm thankful for my life, the way it is right now. I have a great job, a fantastic team at work, and I love what I do. My family is healthy and here, except for my brother Finn who chose hos over bros and stayed at home with his girlfriend," Kurt said, laughing, and everyone else laughed as well. "I'm grateful for all of you being here, my friends and family, so thank you for choosing to hang out with me today. But…when I think about it, I'm thankful for something which happened in the past, really. And it boils down to being grateful for guitar lessons," He grinned.

"But you're not taking guitar lessons," Blaine stated as almost a question.

"Nope, I'm not. But…someone did, which then set you on a path toward me. Guitar lessons turned to heartbreak, which then got you to move with Jeff to the city where you met Santana, then Art….and because you met Santana, you met Matt, who we all know is a pain in the butt, however…if he wasn't, you wouldn't have been on the fire escape that night and I wouldn't have met you when I did. That, Blaine…that is what I'm most grateful for at this moment in time…for you in my life," Kurt smiled, then leaned down to kiss Blaine smack dab on the lips in front of everyone, who cat called and hollered as Kurt pulled back, leaving a blushing Blaine spluttering and grinning.

"Well, I'm so ok with that…" he managed, then laughed with everyone else.

"Alright. Lastly, I'm thankful for all this food, and for all of you for bringing something to share with us. Let's dig in!" Kurt said, and proceeded to have the best Thanksgiving he could recall in a long, long time.

* * *

 **A/N Only the Epilogue left after this...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Epilogue**

13 months later

"Blaine, seriously, where are you?" Kurt laughed. "I thought we got all that last minute shopping out of the way?"

"I'm on my way, Kurt, I promise," Blaine laughed through the phone. "I'm almost all packed. All that's left is the stuff in the bathroom I'll have to use in the morning. Once I stuff my things in that little accessories bag tomorrow it goes in the suitcase and we can be on our way."

"So are you still picking up dinner?"

"I am, I have, and I'll be home in a few," Blaine said, his smile wide and bright as he walked through snow and sludge and barely noticed. Anyone on the street would think he'd lost his mind with the massive smile covering his face and the childlike skip in his step.

"Ok, well, I can't wait to see you. I feel like I haven't gotten to really see you or talk to you in days. Hurry home, but be careful. I'm going to jump in the shower real quick so I don't have to do that in the morning. I'll see you soon, ok?"

"Ok, Baby. I'll be home as soon as I can. And Kurt? I love you."

"I love you, too, B," Kurt grinned, then hung up wondering what Blaine was up to, because it was clear he was up to something.

Kurt stepped into the shower and thought to himself how amazing the last year had been. Blaine had been writing so much and he seemed so happy with what he was producing. He'd been in touch with some important people in the music business, and things seemed to be heading in the right direction. Kurt was thrilled for him.

Kurt had been promoted at work again, and most of his team was moving up with him. He and Blaine had lived together for over a year, finally getting all of Blaine's things from Matt in a slightly underhanded way.

Kurt had continued to bake goodies and send them up to "Blaine", even though Blaine was staying with him and never got a single thing that was sent up to Matt's place. After a week or so, Kurt baked Matt a _special_ batch of brownies with some pretty potent ingredients. Assuming they were for Blaine, Matt helped himself, as had the other two men in the apartment, devouring the whole container and not leaving a single one for Blaine. It was ok, though, as Blaine wouldn't have eaten them anyway. They waited in Kurt's apartment, and when they heard the thud, followed by another, and then a third, they made their move.

Turns out, certain amounts of the right ingredients in brownies will knock out even 300 pound men, leaving Kurt and Blaine plenty of time to gather Blaine's things from his room. They had scoured the apartment for all the music Blaine had written and kept in a file, and it felt like forever until they were able to locate it hidden between Matt's box spring and mattress. Matt had pilfered it from Blaine's room and hidden it from him as a way of keeping Blaine there paying rent. It angered Kurt to no end, the more he thought about it, and if Kurt used a 5 finger discount on the stack of bills on the table, well, he didn't feel badly about that. Of the many thousands laying there, he merely took what Matt had taken from Blaine, and a few hundred extra for the pain he'd inflicted when he roughed Blaine up when taking it. Kurt thought it was only fair, what with how Blaine had to pay what the insurance company didn't cover and all.

Consequently, on the way out he also noticed what seemed to be large bricks of something in plastic wrap stacked neatly in the corner of the dining area. Eyeing Blaine with trepidation, he picked one up and smelled it. There was no mistaking what it was, and the sheer volume said it wasn't just for Matt. So, upon their arrival back to Kurt's apartment, he may or may not have made a phone call to the authorities regarding the strange smell in his apartment, and stated he was fairly certain it was coming from the apartment above him. Soon, Matt and his cohorts were hauled away and a few weeks later, new tenants moved in.

Blaine thanked him repeatedly, telling Kurt how he felt that he may have never escaped that craziness in one piece without him, and how much he appreciated his love and friendship through the whole mess.

But the real reward, for Kurt, was the smile on Blaine's face for days afterward, knowing that his music was safe and in his possession again.

Mr. Sellers, the landlord, gave Kurt a knowing look, although the truth was never spoken about, and continued to call Kurt "his hero".

Blaine continued to work for Art, not because he couldn't have found something that paid better, but because he genuinely loved the man and enjoyed being there. Art was making noise about retiring and leaving Joe and Blaine in charge, anyway, so he didn't want to walk away from that.

Burt was healthy and Carol was doing well. Finn was engaged and Blaine and Kurt were leaving in the morning to head to Lima to visit with them for Christmas for the second year in a row.

Halfway through rinsing his hair, Kurt thought he heard Blaine come in.

"Blaine? Is that you?"

"It's me…I'm here. Setting food out," Blaine smiled, then snuck into their room as he heard the water shut off.

Kurt stepped out of the shower and toweled off, slipping on some loose pajama pants and a Henley, then came out of the bathroom and called for Blaine…who didn't answer.

"B, come on, don't mess with me. Where are you?" Kurt grinned.

When he heard the clinking on the glass, he spun around to the bedroom window and saw Blaine on the damn fire escape again.

"What in the name of all that's holy, Blaine Anderson!" Kurt laughed, tugging the window up and shivering at the cold wind coming in. "Have you lost your mind!?" Kurt gasped.

"No…only my heart," Blaine smiled at him.

"What are you doing out there?" Kurt asked, cocking his head to the side. "Come in here before you catch your death!"

"Not just yet. It seemed the best place…the right place…to do this. I don't want everyone in our faces when I do it, so now…before we leave…and now that I have something to offer you, Kurt…I feel I can do this right."

"B-Blaine…?" Kurt stuttered out, uncertain.

Blaine pulled the small ring box from his coat pocket and held it up in front of him, watching the play of emotions on Kurt's face and reveling in it.

"Kurt Hummel, you let me into your apartment and into your life when I needed you most...when I needed to be grounded...when I needed a place to just 'be'. You rescued me from all of the insanity that was happening in my life and took me away from everything negative I was dealing with. You've put up with my crazy jobs, my insane schedules and my singing and playing music at all hours of the day and night for over a year now. You've become the single most important person in my world…my friend, my boyfriend, my confidant, my lover…and now I'd love to be able to call you my fiancé, if you'll have me?" Blaine asked, heart in his throat and love in his eyes as he watched Kurt break down in tears and nod his head yes, before bodily yanking Blaine inside and throwing his arms around him.

"Yes…oh my God, you lunatic, absolutely yes!" He cried.

"I love you, Kurt, more than anyone or anything in the world, and I want to be with you forever. So…I hope you're ok with what I picked out?" Blaine laughed through his thick emotions and put the ring on Kurt's finger, staring at it, as Kurt did, before leaning in to kiss him thoroughly and hold him tightly.

"I love what you 'have to offer me', Blaine. It's stunning…beautiful, and so me! You know me so well!" Kurt blubbered, turning his hand this way and that as he examined the band with the diamonds winking at him.

"Oh, no, that's not what I meant by having something to offer you. I waited…to ask you…until I heard back, but...Kurt, they want the album. I got the call today, and signed the papers this afternoon. They love the music, and it's a done deal. Pretty soon your husband could be a household name," Blaine smiled.

"Oh my God, Blaine, that's incredible!" Kurt yelled, throwing his arms around Blaine once again. "Come on! We have to go call Dad and tell him we're engaged, and then you can tell him about the album!"

"Oh…well, he knows…already…about the ring. I think he figured it out in November when I asked him if he'd be alright with me asking you. FYI, he was ok with the idea," Blaine laughed.

"Oh my God, so he's known for a month and hasn't said a word!? I'm gonna choke him!"

"Can we save that for later? Maybe tomorrow? Tonight, I was hoping to make love to my fiancé for the first time." Blaine's smile was one Kurt could never refuse, and tonight, he certainly wouldn't.

"I like your plan better, fiancé," Kurt said, biting his lip and shaking his head in disbelief. "I love you, Blaine. You've made me so happy."

"And I love you, baby. Always and forever.

End

 **A/N Well, ok, that was fun :) For me, anyway. And I'll take this last opportunity to thank all of you for reading...for the kind messages and reviews you've sent and all the good vibes. For any of you reading Crowded House, Suzanne has the next chapter and if I don't keel over dead tomorrow, you might see a new chapter posted before the next millennium...who knows? :) Thanks for your patience with that and for humoring me while I blew off some steam with The Escape while I worked through the worst writer's block I've ever had. You guys are awesome! Have a great week.**


End file.
